


Taking Chance

by LemonThatsDifferent



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Films, Friends to Lovers, Literature, Love, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonThatsDifferent/pseuds/LemonThatsDifferent
Summary: As the distance between their bodies increased it caused a deep cold, much like that of an icicle of raw terror to slide down Jo's spine. She wouldn't be exaggerating to compare it to a cosmic shift- a crack in her foundation. Suddenly, everything felt exceedingly wrong. This feeling startled her into action.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 41
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story also posted at Fanfiction.net under the same title/author. Will upload chapters to both sites simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ADORE Greta Gerwig’s 2019 version of Little Women (still love the 94 version- that’s what I grew up on!). This story takes place in Greta’s world and with her version of characters. Liberties taken where needed.

As the distance between their bodies increased it caused a deep cold, much like that of an icicle of raw terror to slide down Jo’s spine. She wouldn’t be exaggerating to compare it to a cosmic shift- a crack in her foundation. Suddenly, everything felt exceedingly _wrong_. This feeling startled her into action.

“What are you **_bloody_** doing?” she murmured.

Looking around the field frantically, upending the earth around her in a bid to scramble to her feet, Jo began to pant from the early onset of a fit about to tear through her body.

“Jo March, what _are_ you doing?!” she cursed under her breath as she struggled to rise.

Clumsy, fumbling- this is _precisely_ what she’d warned Teddy would happen if ever they were to marry. She’s uncoordinated and uncouth. Currently squatting in a field squawking at herself like a lunatic. ( _Ladies and gentlemen- Miss Jo March at your service_.)

Laurie’s form was shrinking by the second. A moment of clarity, the briefest of flashbacks to her pulling Laurie’s cap off his head and plopping it upon herself- the two of them embracing and laughing carefree, caused Josephine Louise March to decide right there and then to square her shoulders and no longer question the unknown.

“Like a cursed fairy tale, my God...” she quietly hissed, self consciously crucifying herself for what she was about to do. It stood against everything she’d loudly proclaimed for years.

Love was for fools, love was for the lame and needy. 

Love it so turns out was what she sucked in a breath of air and began to sprint toward.

“TEDDY!” she bellowed.

The Laurence boy’s long legs ( _Damn his wretched height_ Jo raged) had carried him nearly half a mile out- Jo’s voice died within the overly breezy air and he trod along, unaware of his friend’s cries.

“TEDDY! Wait!” she hollered, barely keeping her balance among the loose dirt and ditches.

“I swear if I am to sprain my ankle in these fields for the likes of sodding Theodore Laurence...” she silently fumed.

Hiking up her skirts, Jo pressed on, willing her limbs to move faster lest she lose sight of him.

Laurie’s head felt fairly empty given the heartache he was currently experiencing. Jo’s brash words and rejection as he’d confessed his deepest desires to her left him bare and vulnerable. He was at an utter loss for words. She had snatched them, along with her coveted affections, and left a shell of a man (could he even call himself as such? A real man would have found a way into a woman’s heart).

 _“…and I will watch.”_ Had he truly uttered those cryptic, worthless words mere moments ago? Like hell he’d watch. Already he was busy making plans to start packing for Europe the moment he got back to his grandfather’s manor. His feelings may be trampled upon, but he had just enough pride left to not be subject to pity. Word of Jo’s refusal surely would get out and he couldn’t bear to think of her sad grey-blue eyes and the pitying looks from the likes of the Marches and company. He’d wanted to be a part of their close-knit family so badly and the sting of watching Jo live out her life on the arm of another man was too much, even for Laurie’s thick skin.

He’d survived his mother’s death and his father’s wicked ways that left him chasing skirts around greater Europe (in what eventually culminated in his father’s father taking him in). Laurie could stand a lot, but the loss of Jo hit below the belt. He felt as if his heart lay _under_ the floor.

Laurie stopped in his tracks, angrily swiping at the tears that had welled in the corners of his eyes. Just as he made movement to forge ahead, he suddenly became all too aware of a presence behind him. 

“Perhaps a bear stands tall behind to put me out of my misery” he forlornly (and quite irrationally) thought, the brisk cold autumn air causing him to sniffle.

Sparing the quickest of glances over his shoulder, the picture painted in front of his eyes moved him beyond words.

There was Jo. **His** Jo, running at full speed- looking as though a pack of wild hyenas were on her heels.

“Teddy!” she yelled.

She bound down the hillside in her brilliant chaos, her radiant disarray, curls escaping an unruly mop of haphazardly pinned back sun-kissed tendrils. Her cheeks were red at their highest points and he could tell even from far away that she was breathless from the long haul.

Thoughts raced through Laurie’s mind- each too swift to land on any given one. _How long had she run, what was she running for and most importantly **why** was she running_ were just some of the questions that immediately sprang forth.

Laurie gave a timid smile that quickly broke into an all out wide grin when he saw her beam back at him.

“Teddy!” she called, nearing his lanky form.

Jo March, for all her dizzying, trying, mind-boggling rebellion came defiantly flying into his open arms- a mess of red and yellow fabrics, carrying with her the scent of freshly picked wildflowers.

“Oh, Jo” Teddy sighed heavily in relief, burying his nose in her hair, letting the scent overpower his senses.

She pulled back, eyes bright and smile still very much in place.

“Jo, I-“and before he could get out any of his questions, she gave him the surprise of his life by leaning forward and soundly kissing him. Immediately he pulled her body closer, his instinct to be near her taking over without his say in the matter. Jo ran one hand up his wind-battered dark curls, tightly grasping the back of his head. Laurie’s fingers mimicked similar positioning upon her locks as he cradled her warm cheek in his other hand, thumb brushing against the smooth ivory skin. He felt Jo’s small free hand flat against his chest, right above his heart- gently calming him. They kissed for what felt like endless minutes, but could only have been seconds given Jo’s lack of oxygen from her impromptu sprint.

Jo pulled back just long enough to steal a few breaths of air, intently eyeing Laurie’s wet bottom lip as she did so before diving in for more. Her actions were thrilling and just like the rest of her- wildly free and unabashed. Jo kissed Laurie like he was set to sea for a long voyage. To Laurie’s utter delight, she opened her mouth for him to gently graze their tongues against one another, curiously exploring the depths of one another for the first time. He was home in her arms and prayed this signaled a change of heart.

Finally- regretfully, the two pulled apart, both lightly panting at the exertion put into their embrace.

“Teddy, I know I’ve no right to ask this of you- but if you’ll please just allow me to say this now, I need only for you to listen. Can you do that?”

He nodded, subconsciously tightening his grip on her shoulder in a bid to keep her in place. _(My dear boy, I’m not going anywhere_ she fondly thought as she felt his fingers burrow into her jacket.)

“Back there was a mess” she gestured to the field full of trees. “You caught me off guard and I did what I always do which is speak before thinking and lashed out. I hate fine society and politics. I don’t want to have to stop being me. You’re of higher rank than I and the idea of having to host dinners and countless parties seems a fate worse than imprisonment.”

Laurie gave out a light chuckle at that. Jo slapped at his chest, poking a finger against his ribcage.

“Don’t make fun, Teddy- I’m serious! I don’t want to be trapped. I want the freedom to do as I please, talk like myself and not put on airs and show for others. I’ve _no_ desire to perform like some dancing monkey for the richer patrons of society. I’ll not have it.”

Jo looked deeply into his green eyes, openly admiring his handsome features for maybe the first time. _Had he always had freckles on his nose?_ she found herself distractedly musing before gently shaking her head and getting back to her important speech.

“Don’t ask that of me, Teddy. Don’t ask me to live a lie and shelf my true character for favor amongst your peers. It’s like I said that first night we met- I’m only Jo. That’s all I know how to be. All I’m interested in being, truly. Your proposal” her brow furrowed, “it was a proposal, yes? I’m not reading wrong into things? It wouldn’t be the first time I blundered ones’ mannerisms for something they are not” Laurie barked out another laugh, emphatically nodding his head in approval. “Your proposal… it scared me. I got scared and I got mad and I said whatever I needed to say to push you away. If you’re at arm’s length I figured you’d come to your wits and realize we’re better off as friends- not the marrying kind. But if I may be honest…” she hesitated “the idea of spending the better part of my days with you, well… you’re my best friend and the person I most enjoy being with, so honestly what could be so bad?”

Laurie gazed at her in wonder. She was saying everything in this moment that his battered heart could hope for and more.

“Well don’t just gawk at me, Teddy. Say something.”

“The floor is mine?” he asked with a gentle smile, unable to resist teasing a little at her tirade.

Jo made a show of waving her hand in the air as if giving him right of passage. “Yes good sire, the floor is yours” she replied playfully in a silly Cockney accent.

“Madam March, you leave me speechless” he began with a jovial smile. “I’ve spent nearly every minute of every day loving you. I fully intend to do whatever I must to show you with each passing moment that I am worthy of your hand. Jo, I don’t take to the idea of marriage lightly- _especially_ not with you. My lovely’ he kissed her cheek “frustratingly” he kissed the other, “beloved” his lips touched the tip of her nose “Jo”.

Cupping her face in his hands he looked straight into her eyes and declared “I’d never ask you to change. I quite fancy you just as you are.”

“I haven’t spoiled things entirely?”

“Never” Laurie shook his head.

“Ask me again. With some time, ask again and I do not intend to disappoint.”

“For you, I’ll wait a thousand lifetimes if that is what you so desire.”

“Oh Teddy, save poetry for the empty pages of your journals” Jo chuckled.

Laurie frowned suddenly, looking down between their bodies- a crease developing in his brow. Jo looked round at a disadvantage as to what could have suddenly caused the abrupt change in his demeanor.

“Teddy, are you-“

“Might this be my scarf?” he interrupted, fingering at the burgundy silk tied round her neck.

“… maybe” her cheeks reddened.

“And is this…” he leaned back further, taking in the yellow and red pattern, “also my waistcoat?”

“Perhaps.”

“By Jove, I _knew_ you had them! Our poor maid insisted I’d misplaced them when I questioned the whereabouts of my laundry. You _must_ stop stealing articles, Jo.”

“Why? You’ve so many lovely things. I’m sure you can spare a scarf here and there. Besides, it’s not stealing when I had every intention to give it back. And while we’re on the subject matter, I do believe a much-cared for waistcoat of mine seems to have grown legs and waltzed right out of my closet. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you dear Teddy?”

He answered with a kiss.

After several moments the pair begrudgingly pulled apart. Teddy quickly found himself quite fond of this new intimate development in he and Jo’s relationship. She too seemed eager to learn the ways in which his kisses varied.

“Where were you headed in such a rush?” she asked.

“To grandfathers’. With every intention to start packing” Laurie deadpanned.

“And go where?”

“Europe. I’ve uncles and friends in some of the major cities. I’d have figured something out one way or the other” he shrugged.

“I’m sorry, Teddy. I’d hate to think my muddled behavior would be cause for such a departure.”

“You, Miss Jo March, owe no apology. Not in the slightest. You’ve gone and made me the happiest man there is.”

“Oh dear, you truly are mad if you think I am the stuff of dreams.”

Laurie stroked the side of her face, his fingers grazing her cheek.

“For fear of further dismaying you I shall only say that I am quite pleased with all of you.”

Jo rolled her eyes to which Laurie snickered well naturedly.

“My sisters are going to have an absolute field day with this” she groaned.

“Now come Jo, I think it’s been a long-time coming- you and I. You truly believe they’ll give you grief?”

Jo cocked an eyebrow at him. “Have you met the March women? _Of course_ they’ll ridicule! Especially Amy- she always assumed I’d grow to be some sad spinster.”

At that moment a gust of wind blew through the field causing both young adults to shiver.

“Should we be on our way then?”

“Where to?” Jo asked, peeling herself off Laurie’s chest to stand by his side.

He picked up her hand, grinning unabashedly when she (by Jove, finally!) allowed the gesture, pulling her along down the hillside.

“To the stars, Jo. To the stars.”

Jo slapped his shoulder.

“Teddy!” she complained “your gay musings have me feeling most ill. Do cease.”

Laurie threw his head back, laughing cheerfully toward the heavens. The two made their way through the countryside, hand-in-hand back to their respective families, but with the happy knowledge that the Laurence and March family would be more intertwined now than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liberties taken where needed.

“You and Laurie are **_affianced_**?!” Amy cried out, dropping one of the two baby blankets she’d been knitting for Meg’s newborns in the process.

“Oh Jo, this is wonderful news!” Meg beamed up at the girl from her place by the fireside.

“I quite like Laurie for a brother-in-law” Beth quietly mused as she brushed her doll’s hair.

“My dear girl” rang Marmee’s warm voice from the kitchen as she came out wiping her wet hands on the front of her apron.

All at once the women said their respective piece before tumbling into various side conversations about the two.

“Marmee, we simply must reserve the church house for the Spring- that’s the best time for weddings” said Meg to their mother who was already rattling off names of family members that would need to be invited.

“Jo, you have to make me maid of honor- it’s only fair. You got to be Meg’s.” Amy insisted

“I hope you’ll let Father wed you same as he did Meg…” Beth whispered.

“Jooooo!” Amy whined “I’ll be maid of honor, yes? I need to dye another pair of shoes for the occasion. Can I wear pink?”

Suddenly Amy gasped loudly, rushing to her older sister’s side. “Where’s the ring, what does it look like, I bet it cost a bundle. (“Amy, don’t be so crass!” Meg tutted) Do you think it’s an heirloom? Oh I hope it’s an heirloom. Come now, let’s see it!” she snatched her sister’s hand up, examining the bare finger as if staring at it hard enough would make a ring appear.

“Laurie and I are not exactly engaged. It’s more like- well; it seems to be we are… coupled of some sort I suppose?” Jo clapped her hand over her eyes in embarrassment at both the term and uninspired proclamation.

“But you _must_ be engaged, Jo- it’s not proper beyond this point to still consider yourself unspoken for. Laurie has courted you for _years_ already” said Amy.

“I wouldn’t say th-“Jo started

“Years!” Amy shouted. “Marmee! Tell Jo she can’t just flounce about when Laurie has asked for her hand.”

“Well if you’d all let me get a word in I could tell you that there was no ring and no formal proposal of that kind. I need some time.”

“TIME FOR _WHAT_?”

“My dear Amy, you _must_ calm down- at this rate the neighbors are sure to come by” Meg soothed the younger distraught girl.

“Well it _is_ a big step. It’s not such a terribly bad thing to wait” Beth murmured. Amy shot her sister a look, rolling her eyes and re-focused her attentions back on Jo.

“Marmee! Jo can’t just break tradition. It’s unladylike to have a gentleman court ones’ hand for so long with no official engagement! Everyone in town will whisper about our family. I won’t have the March name sullied because of Jo’s selfish ways!”

“Amy. Please” Marmee hushed.

“But Jo-“

“We are not engaged, but I _do_ care for Teddy deeply.” Bright red spots appeared on Jo’s cheeks at her confession. Beth and Meg smiled sweetly at this reveal. “I asked him to give me some time before we make anything official in that respect. If he had his way I’m sure we’d be married by month’s end.”

“So then-“

“ _Amy_ , let your sister finish" Meg scolded.

“I just need a few months. Not long! I simply want time to get to know him better.”

“You already know him, Jo!”

“I don’t _know_ him” Jo insisted. Amy wrinkled her forehead in confusion. The young girl didn’t quite understand that knowing Laurie as a friend was a great deal different from knowing him as a romantic partner.

“I think it’s wonderful you two aren’t rushing. It will make for an even stronger bond down the road. Quite wise” Marmee supplied, gently bringing Jo in for an embrace.

Amy pouted beside Beth on the sofa that was situated just under the windowsill.

“What exactly did he say?” Meg asked eyes alight and wide.

“Well, I suppose I may have at first declined.”

“Jo!”

“Amy. Inside voices.”

“Well he didn’t give me any time to prepare! We went from enjoying a walk, to fighting, to kissing to-“Jo stopped herself too late.

“You and Laurie KISSED! How was it? Did you close your eyes? Where did it happen? I just _knew_ you were keeping out something!” Amy prattled on.

“I bet it was like a fairytale with a prince and his maiden princess” Beth grinned.

“By Jove, we are _not_ having this discussion, my dears” is all Jo would supply much to the chagrin of her sister’s inquiries.

“Can I now call Laurie your Beloved? Jo, please- it’s awfully romantic and Laurie will just love it!” Amy requested (more like demanded).

“Absolutely not.”

“Marmee! Jo is Intended to Laurie, is she not?”

“Well, it really is up to Jo and Mr. Laurence what they prefer we call them.”

Seeing how Jo looked about ready to bolt from the room any second, Meg tried to placate the tense situation.

“Nothing has to change. You’re still Jo and he’s still Laurie. You have to understand my sweet girl that we’re all just so very excited for the both of you. We’ve felt it’s been a long time coming. You know already that we’re all mighty fond of him.”

With great effort, Amy pursed her lips, momentarily refraining from further disagreement. Beth nudged her side and smiled at the fair-haired girl for her attempted composure.

Jo sighed, “I know you all mean well, I do- but I’d rather we not make a big to-do of this.”

“But you do intend to marry Laurie someday, yes?” Meg questioned.

“That’s my intention eventually, yes” Jo raised her head up high, daring any of her sisters to further challenge her wishes.

“Well _I_ think this is the absolute _greatest_ of nonsense.”

“It’s a good thing then that no one appears to have asked your opinion, Amy” Jo snapped back.

Amy folded her arms, huffing in annoyance.

“Are you in love?” Beth murmured.

Jo couldn’t supply a terse rebuttal to her frail and lovely younger sister. The girl was much too sweet for such wickedness. She felt conflicted though on how to answer such a question. Did she care very much for Laurie? Of course. But did she _love_ love him? In that way?

“Jo, how can you not already have answered yes?!” Amy all but wailed. “Marmee it isn’t **fair**! She doesn’t even know how to be betrothed properly. She’s doing it all wrong!”

“Stop stamping your feet…” Meg requested.

“Laurie means much to me, yes. Ask me again in a few months time, my dear sister and I shall have my answer at the ready for you” Jo smiled. This seemed satisfying enough for Beth who quickly got back to braiding her doll’s locks.

“Come now girls, Hannah's made us a most wonderful meal this evening of meat pies. Let us not keep her waiting and spoil perfectly good hot food.”

The girls rose from their positions to gather in the dining room where the table had been set. Hannah set down a bowl of roasted carrots and quickly gave Jo a silent hug that only radiated deep affection for the young March girl.

“Amy, leave your sister alone.”

“But I didn’t even say anything!”

“I know what you were thinking…” Marmee warned.

The girls took their places round the weathered table and held hands to say grace.

“You will make me maid of honor, won’t you Jo?” Amy whispered just before closing her eyes in prayer.

“AMY!” four solid voices rang out together.

**_3 Days Later…_ **

“Ho ho, you cannot say something of that nature and not explain. You’re not playing fair, Jo” Laurie laughed as he caught up with the girl who had sprint ahead in bashfulness after revealing some of what her sisters had been advising in the previous days.

“Might we have our picnic here, Teddy? The shade’s lovely and I’m absolutely starving.”

The two laid out the wool blanket they’d packed and Laurie set about placing down various fruits and fingerlings that Hannah put together for them earlier in the day.

“Beloved, eh?”

Jo raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, don’t think I’d let you off the hook so fast, my dear. So we are to refer to one another as such from here on out?” Laurie teased.

Jo flailed her arms and dramatically fell upon the blanket, closing her eyes as if she’d fainted from the stress of it all.

“Jo” Laurie’s voice sounded from much closer than she’d expected and she rose quickly, causing their foreheads to accidentally crash together.

“Ow! Teddy?! Why on earth were you so near? I’m not hard of hearing” Jo fussed.

“I only meant to do this” the boy replied, quickly leaning down to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

She sighed into it, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his soft lips upon hers. For a boy he had such lovely lips she mused. In fact, everything about her new love she found appealing.

All too soon he pulled away, laughing softly at the way she chased his mouth upon breaking apart. Unable to resist he plucked one last kiss from her. Satiated for now, the two grinned unabashedly at one another and continued arranging their small meal.

Jo was still getting used to their coupling. It wasn’t a bad thing- she just wasn’t used to so much attention aimed her way. Laurie had always been a bit handsy- cuddling up to her often and always opening his arms for an embrace with one of the March girls in a show of his affection.

_“You may look as much as you please, my dear. I intend to do the same” Laurie had insisted when Jo had embarrassed herself the day prior having been caught blatantly staring at the boy._

_She’d fumbled for a reason as to why she’d been eyeing him so openly and came up short. Bowing her head in defeat she chuckled._

_“So much for subtleties, eh?”_

_“I can’t say it doesn’t boost the old ego having one’s dearest gaze upon them with such candor” Laurie preened._

_Jo blushed fiercely, head still slightly facing downward as she felt the warmth spread up her neck and throughout her face._

_“If it’s any consolation, I will look upon you with favors always” Laurie lamented in the sincerest of tones._

_“Teddy, what did we say about waxing poetic…?”_

**_Present Time…_ **

They’d gone out into the woods, their woods, in search of a cool bit of earth to laze about on this unusually fine autumn day.

“Chicken or egg?” Laurie offered between the two sandwiches in hand. Jo offhandedly chose chicken as she began slicing into one of the packed red apples knowing Laurie preferred his that way. Finishing up, she handed him the small plate of fruit to which he smiled in thanks. Laurie was soon occupied scooping out cashews from the nut mixture Hannah had put together as Jo didn’t care much for them. He aimed low at trees ahead of them tossing out bits for the squirrels. They’d only brought one canteen of lemonade to ward being worn down by too-heavy a basket. Sharing sips of the tart cool liquid, passing the bottle back and forth the young couple laughed merrily and enjoyed one another’s company.

“You’re not bored of me yet?”

“Teddy, we’ve spent nearly every day together upon meeting and yet there’s still so much I have to learn about you. Bored of you I am not.”

So pleased was he by her answer the boy shot over an absolute radiant smile- delighted with the attractive blush that began making its way to her cheeks. He lay back on the blanket, having polished off his portion of sandwich and slowly chewed apple slices whilst watching clouds go by.

Closing his eyes Laurie thought to himself of his good fortunes and sent up a little thank you to his mother, whom he believed along with the angels watched over him. He’d like to think she would have got along smashingly with Jo had they ever the chance to meet one another.

Jo chewed off a few more bites of melon before joining Laurie, stretching out right alongside his long, lean figure.

She ventured a glance in his direction and was relieved to find his eyes still closed. She took the opportunity to study the outline of his profile, marveling at the chiseled angles of his jaw line- _goodness_ _it looks about sculpted from marble_ Jo mused. Getting her fill of looking for the moment, the girl turned her head skyward and watched the clouds, squinting at times when the sun would peak through the towering fluffy skies. She synched her breath to Laurie, finding the quiet moment rejuvenating.

Jo suddenly felt Laurie’s pinky graze hers, then his ring finger, followed by the middle until he’d fully nestled her hand inside his.

“I’m so comfortable I could just fall asleep right here” Jo sighed.

“Are you tired? Don’t think I’ll spoil you from rest. I’m sure a quick nap would be fine. Unless you prefer we pack up now and head back?”

“No, no- I’m quite fine just like this.”

“I’ll wake you should you snore.”

“Ha-ha, very funny Teddy.”

Yawning, Jo questioned Laurie on his evening plans.

He detailed how his grandfather insisted he now take nightly chess sessions, pressing that its complex maneuvering worked the brain in a way he believed it to improve attentiveness which would come most handy during Laurie’s piano lessons. Everything always came back to the instrument. Should he become the composer he wanted, he’d shrugged and gone ahead with the evening courses, no matter how droll he found them to be.

“You’re always welcome to our home for dinner if you like. Hannah makes extra in case we need to go to the Hummels and share.”

“I know Josie.” (Little did Laurie know how very fond of the pet name Jo was. She bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning too unashamedly.)

He continued discussing something to do with a new opera in Italy that he’d heard about and was desperately trying to secure some of the score so he could begin memorizing the chords.

Laurie’s gentle voice floated over Jo like a warm blanket and she soon drifted off to sleep.

“Now that would be a sight to see wouldn’t it, Jo? …Jo?”

Sometime during his chattering Jo had inched her way closer to Laurie’s side, gently laying her hand upon his stomach and tilting her head to lightly rest against his shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping form, taking in the rare occasion of a completely relaxed Jo March. He wondered if this is how she slept at night, but quickly dismissed the idea before his thoughts traveled elsewhere when thinking about Jo and any bedroom-related matters.

Ever-so-lightly he brushed back loose strands of hair and tucked them behind her exposed ear.

 _“I love you dear girl”_ was his last thought before he too succumbed to the lull of the trees swishing about and birds chirping around them.

Someday he’d work up the nerve to say those three special words to her face again, knowing this time she’d respond better. For now, the two sleeping adolescents basked in the impromptu respite- soaking up the comforts each gave the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminders: This story takes place in the world of Greta Gerwig’s Little Women and liberties have been taken where needed. This chapter officially marks our venture into the ‘M’ rating. (Be gentle, I did my best!)

Jo pressed her chest more firmly against Laurie, reveling in the feel of their close proximity. Laurie smiled further into their kiss and taking a gander, slowly slid one of his hands up her side from where it’d been firmly gripping at her waist. His long pianist fingers played invisible notes across her un-corseted torso before stopping just under her breast where he tentatively gave a light squeeze to the pillow-soft underside. Moaning weakly, he took Jo’s favorable sighs as signal enough to proceed with his findings. Deftly, his index finger and thumb pinched down on the fabric-covered pebbled hard flesh he found nestled in the middle of her fine bosom. The provocative gesture sent Jo careening toward a joy she’d never known- she felt exhilarated, pumped full of adrenaline, alight with fire.

**_Weeks prior…_ **

_As Jo had suspected that fateful day in the fields, she was all-too eager to learn the varying ways of Laurie’s kisses. His touch was able to send her freefalling. Whether it be the gentlest of brushes, featherweight caresses or firmest of grips, Laurie had a habit of unintentionally leaving her simultaneously yearning and outright spellbound._

_Soft kisses._

_Reserved for tender moments such as Laurie’s height aiding Jo in securing something just out of reach, the extra helping of sugar in her tea that he added without needing to be asked, or the wildflowers he picked_ _(even sweeter the smaller bundles for each of her sisters) and showed up with like clockwork each morning._

_“Morning my dearest Josie” his low voice rumbled in her ear before the two found themselves in an embrace._

_Quick kisses._

_“Ladies, on that note I must bid you adieu- the dreaded chess lesson awaits me.”_

_“See you tomorrow?” Jo asked from her corner of the March living room._

_“Most certainly.”_

_“Goodnight Amy, Goodnight Beth!” Laurie called into the adjacent parlor._

_“Goodnight Laurie!”_

_In just three large steps Laurie was up against Jo, swooping down to where she sat stealing a brief kiss._

_“Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Laurie just kissed Jo!”_

_“Amy, we don’t snoop” Marmee chastised._

_Firm kisses._

**_Those_ ** _were the best kind. Oftentimes they caught her off-guard, as they weren’t an occurrence that happened only in parting where she most expected them._

_Jo blindly reached for a new ink well- her current on its’ last dregs. Before her fingers could grasp the new pot Laurie’s warm hand was in her space, gently nudging the silver jar into her open palm._

_“Oh! Thank you, Teddy. You have brilliant timing.”_

_Smiling softly the boy leaned down from his tall stature, his cologne scent suddenly invading Jo’s senses._

_“You know what else is brilliant?”_

_Her temporary distraction by her newest novel’s pages found Jo missing the heated look in Laurie’s eyes._

_Offhandedly she replied “No, what…”_

_“This” he whispered before his lips descended upon hers. Jo gasped, conveniently bidding Laurie access to the depths of her sweet mouth. Quickly the kiss escalated and the two tangled their fingers in one another’s hair and pawed at exposed pieces of unclothed flesh along bare necklines and forearms- leaving the blank pages of parchment forgotten until another afternoon._

**_Present time…_ **

The two rocked onto their sides, pushing up against Laurie’s headboard. Feeling invigorated, Jo challenged herself to discover more of the places that made Laurie say her name in that desperate way that did funny things to her stomach. Almost expertly she slid her thigh between his legs, applying an ever-so light pressure against his manhood. Laurie groaned deeply, forgetting himself momentarily- his mouth opening too far causing their kiss to become a bit sloppy. Jo didn’t let this deter her. In fact, so much did she enjoy his response that she tried her luck and wickedly rubbed her thigh back and forth against the hardening part of his body that although she hadn’t ever seen on any man, she was well aware of and it pleased her to find him so excited by their menstruations. 

At that, Laurie all but howled, throwing his head back against the pillows and letting out simply the prettiest of whines Jo ever had the pleasure of hearing. Unperturbed she ground herself mercilessly against his solid flesh, exceedingly impressed by the varied notes she was able to bring forth within Laurie’s barely restrained cries.

“My God, Jo…” he sighed heavily “Do that again, please-“

His request was cut short by another sharp intake of breath as Jo happily complied, picking up speed now in the frequency of her buoyancy between his wide spread legs.

“Like that?” she asked _far_ too innocently for what they found themselves up to.

**_2 hours earlier…_ **

Jo had come by the Laurence manor for tea. Afterward she’d requested they spend some time in the library- as she had brought back several novels borrowed from the Laurence collection last time she’d been over for a visit, wanting to trade them out for new selects.

Things started off pure in nature, however Laurie quickly found himself preoccupied, watching Jo’s every move out of the corner of his eye, admiring how the dark blue velvet of her skirt seemed to bring out the vibrant color of her eyes as she skimmed over endless book spines, no doubt looking for an adventure tale of some kind.

All too soon Jo found herself pinned against a forgotten corner of the expansive room with Laurie at her neck, his lips attached securely as he suckled her warm flesh.

“Laurie, your grandfather could walk in any moment…” Jo tried.

“Impossible. Gone for the afternoon. Sorting out billings” was Laurie’s fragmented and quick response, as he wasn’t willing to waste neither air nor time talking when he found himself quite entranced by the cluster of freckles that lay sprinkled across Jo’s collar bone. His only goal was making sure his lips became nicely acquainted with that part of her body.

“What about the maid?”

“Home early. S’Friday” he got out between laving on the long column of her neck, “always leaves early on Fridays.”

“Teddy.”

“Oh yes, Jo…”

“No. Teddy?”

Reluctantly he pried himself off and away, breathless and a bit flustered honestly at having been halted by an inquiry.

“Do tell Miss March why you’ve interrupted such a grand exploration I was so thoroughly enjoying?” Laurie teased, dipping back down to her ear and nibbling softly on the lobe.

Holding him close for several seconds to enjoy the feel of his tongue lashing out against her outer shell, Jo almost forgot what she wanted to say.

“Teddy, if your grandfather is out and the maid has been dismissed of chores- pray tell, are we alone?”

A sly grin found itself plastered across Laurie’s visage.

“I do believe we’ve been left to our own devices.”

“Yes, which is precisely why I think it best we take these proceedings to a place more… private?”

Jo just about got whiplash from the not-so gentle tug Laurie gave to her wrist as he grabbed her squarely and rushed off to the upstairs chambers.

Giggling, she trotted behind him as he bound up the spiraling staircase to his boudoir.

Behind closed doors, gentle strokes and innocent enough petting soon turned suggestive once Laurie discovered Jo wasn’t nearly quite as docile toward carnal affairs as he’d thought she may be.

**_Present time…_ **

“Like that?”

“Yes Jo. There my love.” Goosebumps broke out across Jo’s forearms at the new term of endearment.

Feeling a bit neglected, Jo found herself in need of stimulation so she too could join Laurie in the throes of passion he was currently basking in.

Without losing rhythm, Jo grabbed at Laurie’s hand that had begun to descend down her side again in his preoccupation and pressed it back to her bosom, urging him to toy with her as he’d done earlier.

Squeezing his hand once for good measure, Jo let go and brought both her hands up to cradle Laurie’s handsome face as she kissed him senseless.

Needing no better direction Laurie freely groped at her chest.

“Oh _Teddy_ ” she ground out as he skillfully played across her chest with the loveliest of rhythm.

On a high, Jo tucked herself underneath Laurie’s lean form, in this position finding he could better access her chest and still seek pleasure from the friction she provided.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked as he let more of his weight fall down against her bottom half.

“Not in the least.”

At that Laurie began to thrust steadily against Jo’s warm thigh, quickly sobbing at the relief it brought to the front of his all too-tight slacks.

“That’s it Teddy” she urged.

Hearing her utter such sinful words turned Laurie’s brain to mush. His hips flexed with wild abandon, causing the boy to shudder against her.

“Teddy, please” she begged, helping him come down harder against her by grabbing onto both shoulders and pulling down. At that Laurie wailed.

“Jo! Oh sweet Jesus, Jo!”

“Teddy, yes. “

“Oh Jo…” he whined.

“Yes?”

“Jo I’m-“and then he was, spending himself inside his slacks but in that moment not at all perturbed by thoughts of ruining a perfectly good pair of trousers.

Jo watched in absolute awe as he threw his head back, hissing on the intake as he shivered with pleasure- grinding the hardest he had yet against her. His lovely noises did not cease, only gentled, as he slowly began to ease up on his pace, still firmly moving atop her body to ride out the last drops of ecstasy.

“Come here” she demanded, scrambling to pull him down to kiss her soundly.

Eager to please, Laurie gathered up strength and stamina to continue forth with his investigation of all the sensitive parts of Jo’s generous chest.

She wriggled against him, finding she needed… more.

That more was quickly provided when Laurie chased a hand up and in between her skirts and nestled her very core against the palm of his hand.

“Is this all right?” he whispered.

“Stop talking” Jo swiftly retorted, trying to make understanding of the shift from a good to _great_ feeling that Laurie was giving her.

Chuckling and with sturdy fingers, Laurie began fondling the warm mound- molding his hand around the area and pushing up with controlled force.

Jo saw stars. Immediately she squeezed her eyes shut and sucked in a large breath of air.

“Breathe, Josie… it’s just me” Laurie soothed.

“Laurie it’s so good, it’s too much, oh God” she rambled.

“I can’t wait to feel you here without barriers of cloth in my way. Would you like that?” he purred.

“Oh yes… Teddy.”

“Would you now, love? I think you’d like it _very_ much. I’d make sure you did.”

Jo could hardly breathe listening to Laurie’s sensual words. She’d never heard him talk like this and was beside herself with equal parts shock and fulfillment.

“Is this good, Josie?” he squeezed harder “am I giving you what you need?” he scooped down to capture her lips.

Unable to respond with words, Jo briskly nodded her head in the affirmative.

“With words, Josie… I need to know with words that this is good. That this is okay.”

“Teddy I-I“ she stuttered

“Tell me it feels good.”

“Teddy…” she mewled.

“Perhaps you can _show_ me how good it feels?”

“Show you? How?” she panted.

“Lose yourself, Josie. I know you can do it.”

“But…I don’t know how” she groaned.

“Yes you do, Josie. You’re doing it already. Use me”- he got a tighter grip on her sex and looked up, connecting with her eyes for a feverish moment.

“Use me however you need, Jo. I’m here.”

With that freeing permission to let go, Jo did just that. With a desperate cry she ground herself against Laurie’s strong hand, wantonly bucking into his clenched fist which he kept in place for her.

Writhing, Jo let all her inhibitions down. She clawed at his back, nipped at his ear and thrust herself even closer against his lean body.

“Yes Josie, like that. Like that my love” Laurie encouraged, absolutely enraptured by her conduct.

“Teddy- Teddy I feel so strange.”

“Keep going, you’ll feel it soon. You look so beautiful like this. You’ve no idea how gorgeous you really are” he admired.

A piercing ache shot through Jo’s core, causing her to squeeze her legs together, clamping down hard on Laurie’s digits. Panicked, she reached for him.

“Teddy, oh my god”

“You can let go, I’m right here.”

“Teddy- I- I simply just-”

“It’s okay, I’m here. Do you need help, Josie?”

Burrowing her sweat-riddled forehead into his shoulder she nodded. She wasn’t quite sure how to reach that something that felt just beyond her grasp.

“I’ve got you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Just feel me, Josie. Feel me now and remember I’m here.”

The hand that had been cupped between her thighs let up on the pressure. Immediately she clamped back down, wanting to keep him right there.

“Teddy-“she began.

“Trust me, love. Please trust me.”

Relying solely on faith in her boy, Jo unclenched her legs, loosening his way. He didn’t leave her entirely, though. Gently- so softly she barely felt it, Laurie’s middle finger crept along the edge of her undergarments.

“Teddy…” she started. Hearing the trepidation in her voice, he soothed assuredly “I’m here. I’m here and you’re so beautiful.”

Giving her a moment to adjust or ask him to stop, Laurie continued toying with the lacey edge of Jo’s plain knickers, snickering lightly in satisfaction when he found the material moist with her essence. He loved that he got to see this side of her, hoped to be the _only_ who would ever be privy to this heavenly performance of hers.

Jo stiffened as she felt Laurie’s questing finger pry under the thin cotton and brush lightly against her pubic hair. Her body tensed, unsure of the foreign feeling.

“I’ve got you. Good girl” Laurie murmured.

Circling his digit on the outermost part of her sex, Jo felt the tip of his finger gently delve into her.

“OhmygodTeddy-OhJesus” she blurted out in a rush.

“I’m here.”

“Teddy? More. Please, more.”

Kissing along her bare shoulder where her dress had started to fall off, Laurie slowly began massaging his middle finger into the depths of her slit.

Jo lost her wits. With a great cry she immediately bared down _hard_ on Laurie’s hand, gasping as his finger slipped further inside with ease, aided by her wetness. She was coming up upon something big. Something huge. Something bright. She’d found that “more” she’d struggled with earlier.

Frantically she sought his wrist and held his hand still as she shimmied up and against, riding his finger and bucking her hips.

“Yes Josie, that’s it. Use me like you want. Use me like you need. Use me to help. Do whatever you like, so long as you use me my love” Laurie sweetly crooned in her ear.

“TEDDY!” she gasped loudly, and then she was pleading “Teddy? Teddy? Teddy? Oh heavens, Teddy.”

“So beautiful, so tight…” she could hear him whispering.

Her body shuddered violently and Jo felt herself pulled down by some type of undercurrent from deep within. For a moment, and as cliché as it may sound, it was as if time stood still as she completely had her world wrecked while being held quite literally in the palm of Laurie’s hand.

“Teddy” she moaned long and hard, biting into his shoulder, whimpering brokenly as she came down.

Panting, Jo found herself murmuring softly “Oh my god… oh my god…” a mantra she clung to as she came back to herself. She’d been elsewhere for a moment.

Loosening her iron-clad grip on his wrist, Jo breathed a sweet sigh and lifted her eyes up to his. Grey-blue met forest green.

“You were there” she breathed, her face open with wonder.

“I’ll always be there.”

For several beats the two didn’t move. Unfortunately for Laurie his hand began to cramp and he was forced to draw his digits away from her still enticing heat.

Jo sighed again, scooting over atop his duvet so he could lie down fully beside her.

Gentle minutes went by and the two allowed the afterglow of their efforts to wash over them. Panting smoothened out into rhythmic breath more on par with their resting tempo.

“I loved _everything_ about that, my girl” Teddy lamented.

“I was unable to tell by some of your not-so-quiet musings. It sounded like you had an awful go at things.” Jo chuckled.

“Did you not find pleasure of your own?” the boy asked, instant concern etched across his lovely features.

Jo turned to face him and reached out a hand to run her thumb over his crinkled forehead.

“I didn’t just find pleasure, Teddy- I believe I had access to heaven for a few moments there” Jo honestly supplied.

“No regrets?” Laurie questioned- still a little worried he’d somehow overstepped a boundary he was unaware of.

“Only that-“

“Oh no. Jo, you should have stopped me! I would have-“he frantically began.

“My only regret, Teddy is that we didn’t discover these delights sooner” she finished.

“Oh” he bashfully uttered, a little embarrassed at the near-fit he’d almost thrown thinking he’d done something wrong.

Allowing him a moment to compose, Jo rested her eyes, comfortably burrowing a bit more into the fluffy down coverlet.

“Would you like anything? Water? A blanket? Perhaps another pillow?” Laurie found himself unusually fussy. He was still a little worried about somehow having disappointed Jo.

“No, I require nothing Teddy. Are you quite well?”

“Yes. Actually, I’ll be right back.”

Quickly he rose and scurried off to the adjoining chamber room.

Laurie hadn’t been able to say anything to Jo about the discomfort, but looking down now he realized the sticky situation at hand that needed dealing with- and swiftly, lest she think him ill or worse yet, deranged.

Looking about the boy sent up a silent ‘thank you’ to the heavens and found for once in his life it played in his favor to be a bit messy, as several pairs of unworn trousers lay strewn about the room.

Snatching up a pair, he shimmied out of the ruined slacks (making sure to kick them _far_ under the sink- out of sight of the maid for him to deal with washing later) and pulled up the fresh fabric over his slim legs.

Spotting two clean empty glasses atop his counter, he quickly turned the faucet filling both goblets with water before heading back to his bedroom.

“Teddy you’re acting strange. Are you quite sure everything is all right?”

“Yes, yes- I was just overheated and needed some refreshments. I got you one too” he smiled handing off a glass to Jo.

“Things aren’t going to be off with us now, are they?”Jo questioned as she took a sip of the liquid.

“No, why would you think that?”

“Well with the way you just ran out of here-“

“No! That was just me needing a moment.”

“A moment. For _what?_ Did I do something wrong?”

“Jo I’ve no idea what I’m doing here. This is all unchartered territories and my one and _only_ goal is to not displease you when it comes to these matters. I want you to enjoy yourself. Better yet, I want us to enjoy each other.”

“You seemed to know your way around just fine” Jo blushed.

“I can assure you, I was shaking like a leaf on the inside.”

“So where _did_ you learn such moves, then? And come to think of it, such words!”

“Let’s just say that when young men of a certain age at boarding schools in Europe find themselves with loads of free time talk tends to eventually lean toward women and other…things. I just made sure to keep a keen ear out during those discussions. Guess you could say I picked up a tip or two.”

“Those cunning Europeans”

“Absolute devils.”

The two dissolved into a fit of giggles.

The pair quietly spent the remainder of the afternoon chattering amongst themselves and sharing soft kisses in the warm cocoon of Laurie’s chambers until the sun started to go down and he noted the clock, wondering aloud when his grandfather would be home.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Jo? “

“I should be on my way. Marmee will start to wonder if I’m out much later.”

She sat up, making a pitiful attempt at straightening out her hair (“It’s no use, is it?” “Afraid not, my dear”) before she dusted off her skirts to trek back downstairs.

At the front door Laurie leaned into Jo, captivated once more with her plump lips and greedily wanting more even after a hugely rewarding afternoon.

As they said their goodbyes and hugged one another, to Laurie’s utter horror Jo’s ever-critical eye prevailed when asked “Teddy, are you wearing different trousers than before?”

Closing his eyes in shame, the boy could only chuckle to himself. Nothing ever got past his clever girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pickwick Club consists of:  
> Meg = Samuel Pickwick  
> Jo = Augustus Snodgrass  
> Beth = Tracy Tupman  
> Amy = Nathaniel Winkle  
> Laurie = Sam Weller

“Gentlemen, please! Take your seats!” Jo bellowed.

Meg, Beth, Amy and Laurie went scrambling for their respective chairs, giggling in the process at whatever shenanigans they’d been up to whilst Jo had been sorting through her papers.

Clearing her throat dramatically Jo took a “puff” on her pipe.

“Secretary Pickwick, the processions, please.”

“I hereby call to order this eleventh meeting of the Pickwick Club. Roll-call!” Meg announced.

“Samuel… well, here obviously” Meg waved a hand in her own direction.

“Sir Snodgrass.”

“Here!” Jo replied.

“Sir Tupman.”

“Here” Beth quietly spoke.

“Sir Winkle.”

….

“Sir Winkle?”

Looking in her direction the group found Amy preoccupied fussing with the ribbons at the ends of her French braids. The blonde had a mighty pout on her face and was currently tugging at a rather intricate looking knot stuck in the pink silk.

“Amy, you’re not even listening” Jo bemoaned.

“These positively _wretched_ (Meg gasped) ribbons are beginning to unravel. It’s unsightly and driving me mad! I simply _must_ find more suitable ones at once” Amy complained. She made to up and leave.

Looking thoroughly unimpressed Meg tried once more for attendance.

“Please just say ‘here’, Amy.”

“Fine! Here!” the girl huffed.

Laurie found himself unable to keep from grinning at Amy’s ever-constant antics, much to the chagrin of Jo who shot a pointed look his way.

“Last but certainly not least, Sir Weller.”

“Here.”

With that, Jo passed around copies of the papers she’d been holding tight to.

She and Laurie’s fingers brushed against one another while placing a sheet of paper into his hands. Rather than pull back right away, Laurie allowed for his thumb to graze the top of her hand, gently smoothing his digit over her alabaster skin.

Jo had a brief flashback to exactly just what those lovely, strong, skillful hands were capable of behind closed doors and flushed scarlet. Sucking in a breath, she continued handing out parchment to her sisters. She could feel Laurie’s eyes trail her as she moved about the small room.

“Now as you can all see here on the agenda, we will be mainly talking about the upcoming Christmas play. First we'll discuss characters and respective parts. After that we'll decide on location. If time allows we will also start early brainstorming of costumes.”

Amy sat up straight at the mention of clothing. It was her favorite part of the productions they put on.

Jo glanced over and found Laurie already staring intently. When their eyes met he winked discretely. Blushing once more, she continued.

Meg looked between the two, a knowing look gracing her features.

“Next, I'm going to request feedback about last year’s Christmas play and where you think there’s room for improvement. And finally, we'll be voting on next year’s Recording Secretary, as our dear Meg is being taken away from us.”

“Jo, we knew this day would come. I shall miss you all very much, but I have a feeling this club will run marvelously without me.”

Still grumbling with her braids, Amy distractedly mused aloud “What happens when Jo and Laurie marry?”

Jo blanched audibly and Laurie fought hard to hold back a strong bought of laughter at the unladylike noise she made.

Noticing the silence Amy glanced up from her tresses.

“What? We can’t have a club with just two members” she shrugged.

Jo’s face continued to redden, but this time in what was sure to be a yelling match between her and Amy. Intervening quickly, Meg went on with the meeting’s agenda to avoid a squabble between the two sisters.

“Let’s move forward with casting. Now Jo seems to have already placed us in parts. Does anyone have objections?”

The crew mulled over their papers. Most seemed quite pleased with their characters, however Amy wrinkled her nose and exclaimed “Uncle Drosselmeyer?! Surely the Sugar Plum fairy part is better suited for me.”

“It’s Meg’s last play and I think it most fair she be center stage as our Sugar Plum Fairy.”

Fuming, Amy crumbled her paper and chucked it into the middle of the room with all her might, much to the surprise of all the members.

Beth’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she looked on at the cruel gesture.

Laurie just about stumbled over himself urgently leaning forward to retrieve the rubbish in a bid to placate the situation, but was stopped by Jo.

“No, leave it. If Amy finds _that_ to be a suitable way to argue, then we shall ignore such tantrums.”

“It’s not a tantrum, Jo! You _know_ how many pairs of absolutely beautiful angel wings I have stored up for a part just like a Sugar Plum Fairy. You’re doing this to punish me!” she cried.

“Amy, you can still wear your wings as a fairy dancer in a solo piece during intermission. No one will stop you. We can get to that discussion later in the meeting. There’s also the Spring production before you venture off with Aunt March.” Meg suggested.

“Permission to announce parts?” Jo continued, unperturbed by Amy’s performance and ceasing what she found to be the unending coddling of their youngest sibling.

Amy huffed, but remained otherwise stoic.

“Right then. This year’s production of The Nutcracker will star _Meg_ as our Sugar Plum fairy, Laurie in dual parts of the Nutcracker and Cavalier, myself as Clara, Beth is Mouse King and Amy portraying Uncle Drosselmeyer.”

“Next item on the agenda is to secure a location for our production. Any suggestions?”

Laurie raised his hand immediately. Nodding her head in approval, Jo awaited his proposition.

“The Nutcracker is such a grand assembly; we should utilize a space that has room for us to truly showcase our broad talents. I put forth the idea of having the play at my grandfather’s manor- specifically in the library. We have plenty of seating for the neighborhood children and a masterful chandelier that really ought to help brighten up the festivities. Grandfather and I can hire out contractors to temporarily move furniture to one of the empty guest chambers.”

The girls’ eyes sparkled with great joy at this wondrous idea. Jo imagined speaking her lines with clear conviction, surrounded entirely by one of her most favorite pastimes. Amy envisioned all the luxe artworks that adorned the walls- they just spoke volumes of their value and status. Meg knew the backdrop would provide an otherworldly atmosphere that the young spectators would simply adore. Beth anticipated that the tall ceilings would help project her tiny voice where she struggled to use her diaphragm.

Jo beamed at Laurie, sending the boy into a bashful mode as he downplayed his perfect injunction.

Meg eyed the two curiously, having picked up on their open flirtation early on in the meeting.

“That’s a capital idea, Laurie!”

“Jo, what have you been told about using such slang?” Amy groused.

“You _have_ been asked many a time to abstain from use of that particular phrase. It’s _so_ very unbecoming…” Meg agreed.

“Well it is an absolutely capitol idea and I’ll say as much” Jo snipped.

The meeting went on without much further fanfare. All bullet points were handled and they readied for costume notes.

“May I say something?” Amy politely asked.

Jo was suspicious of her docile tone, but called on the young girl anyway.

“I propose we switch things up and allow Uncle Drosselmeyer to be Aunt Drosselmeyer, for my sake, please? Jo I’m sure you find the idea progressive, no?” Amy pled.

“That way I can at least incorporate my newest red slippers. I’ve been saving them for just the right occasion.”

Jo pinched the bridge of her nose. “Amy, all I heard in that statement was ‘me, me, me’. _Nowhere_ did you give logical reason for why we would switch the part other than to appease you and your needs.”

“It’s not _fair_! Everyone else has sublime roles. Laurie even gets _two_ parts just because he’s your-“

“Now Amy, that’s not right” Laurie tried to reason.

Amy frowned sensing that things were going south.

“I won’t participate if I’m made to be a boy” she harrumphed. Shooting deep glares round at each group member, the blonde stomped over to the opposite corner of the attic, loudly opening the wardrobe trunk where they kept costumes past.

“Come now Amy” Meg began.

“Don’t coddle her, Meg. It just gives her the attention she wants.”

Instantly a yellow slipper went sailing through the air, hitting Jo squarely in her chest.

“I am _not_ seeking attention!”

“Amy!” Meg yelped.

Laurie suddenly found himself with his hands full of an enraged Jo who had made a beeline for her sister. His attempts to shush the girl went undeterred as she shouted threats at the youngest March girl.

Beth sat wide eyed, looking on to and fro in disbelief at the scene unfolding before her.

“Let me at her!”

“Jo stop flailing, you’re only succeeding in kicking my shins.”

“Order!” Meg shouted over the noise. “Order, order!”

Jo went to lunge once more and Laurie lost his footing, sending both tumbling to the ground.

Beth let out a squeak as she lifted her legs up and out of the way.

“Ha! Serves you right!” Amy laughed from behind the chest.

Righting herself, Jo brushed out the wrinkles in her waistcoat, hurled one last insult Amy’s way and made for the stairs, promptly leaving the remaining four members looking at one another.

Amy’s triumphant smile faded when she saw both Laurie and Meg’s disapproving looks.

“What?”

“Amy you know this means a lot to Jo. You couldn’t have just been agreeable this once?” Meg chided.

Laurie left the girls to hash out things amongst themselves and gave chase after Jo.

“Jo?” he called as he made it to the landing of the main floor.

“In here” the girl sniffled.

Laurie rounded the corner and found his girl sitting on the sofa in the parlor room, head buried in her hands.

“Jo, are you hurt?”

“No, I’m fine Teddy. It’s just. Oh Teddy it’s just everything’s changing so fast. The club simply isn’t the same” she sniffed again loudly, willing herself to not cry in front of Laurie and certainly not to cry over something as silly as a club. However, Jo’s heart went into The Pickwick Club. It wasn’t just a game for her. They were some of her most cherished memories and putting on the seasonal plays was an annual highlight.

Between Meg and Amy’s impending departures (and yes, Amy’s foul temper bothered her), it was ultimately the overall and inevitable dissolution of the sacred group that had her so upset.

“It doesn’t have to change. Amy’s just seeing how far she can push and you’re letting her get the better of you. It’s only going to encourage her misbehavior more.”

“That’s the thing, Teddy. Everyone keeps insisting things don’t have to change, yet they are! Nothing will ever be the way they once were.”

Laurie frowned at that, sensing perhaps she was alluding to their budding relationship.

“Jo, are you and _I_ a part of this change that has you in such distress?” Laurie hoped her answer was not in the affirmative. He’d been having a most brilliant time getting to know her on this new, deeper level and he didn’t want to stop or be told he could no longer have something and someone he’d fought and longed so much for.

“You’re looking for honesty and I want to give you as much- but” she sighed heavily “Truthfully? I’m frightened to share my thoughts on the matter. Teddy, I want this for us, but I’d be doing myself a disservice to not at least acknowledge the difference in our relations nowadays. We’ve changed.”

“And is the difference bad?”

“No, not at all. Just… different” Jo’s shoulders slumped in defeat. All of the afternoon’s strenuous activities had brought on the early onset of a migraine she could feel pulsing at her temples. Presently, all she wanted was to excuse herself to her room and lie in bed until sun up.

Laurie observed her sad disposition. Although she had insisted their coupling was not the source of her low mood, he couldn’t help but want to assure himself by fixing the problem for her. Racking his brain, the boy concentrated all efforts into thinking up something special to lift her spirits.

Jo continued rubbing at her forehead, willing away the impeding headache.

“When’s the last time you’ve been to town?”

“Why on earth are you asking me such a question?” Jo frowned.

“Has it been more than a week?”

“Yes, I believe so.”

“I propose that tomorrow you and I venture into town. The other day my grandfather was cross about the lack of a full set encyclopedia. Somehow several volumes are missing and I’ve been put to task of replacing them. How about you come with me to the bookstore and we’ll have a gander and perhaps pick up a few new novels for ourselves?”

Even though she still felt in a most foul mood, the girl couldn’t help but smile softly.

“Is that a yes I see in that smile?”

Chuckling, Jo nodded her head. “Yes, I’d love to accompany you to the bookstore tomorrow. I’ve not been in some time and it’ll be good to get out of the house for the day.”

Pleased, Laurie took one of Jo’s hands and pecked the tips of her fingers affectionately.

“We’ll have a day then.”

He leaned in, eyes fogging in lust at the prospect of a proper kiss. Before the pairs’ lips met however, faraway footsteps could be heard from the attic that then trailed down the stairs.

Sighing in frustration at the interruption, Laurie straightened his posture. Jo gave him a compassionate consolation shrug that promised of a stolen embrace later in the day when the two could be alone.

Meg entered the room with both hands on Amy’s shoulders and stood the girl directly in front of Jo.

“I think Amy has something she’d like to say.”

“I’m sorry” the girl deadpanned.

Jo made a face. The girl’s tone couldn’t be any _less_ apologetic.

“Amy…” Meg warned.

“Fine! I’m sorry for throwing a shoe at you, Jo.”

“And?”

“For crumbling my paper.”

Meg sighed “And?”

Amy continued as if pained “And for causing a scene. I need to work on better using my words to resolve conflict.”

“But in my defense-“Amy tried, however Meg swiftly walked the girl over to a chair and sat her down with a low “That’s enough, Amy.”

“So much for a _real_ apology” Jo muttered under her breath, but just loud enough for Meg to overhear. The girl tutted and gave Jo a look that let the girl know she too needed to simply bow out of this disagreement and take the “apology” for what it was worth and move on.

Feeling the thick tension in the air Laurie tried for jovial conversation.

“It will be just splendid to have the play in the library, don’t you think, ladies?”

He was met with absolute silence.

Meg gave a forced smile seeing that the boy was trying his best to keep the peace.

Coughing a bit, he went on in a much less boisterous voice “I think grandfather will find it most fetching to have a reason to invite new faces into our home.”

A pin drop could quite literally be heard given the deafening quietness.

“I think it rather splendid indeed” Laurie concluded, mostly to himself.

Amy took to rolling her eyes before starting in on a speedy, pent up tirade.

“It’s just not _right_ that I am made to play a throw away part in the most important play of the year! I asked nicely to switch the role and you didn’t give me the time of day. I’m telling Marmee the _second_ she gets home and then you’ll be sorry, Jo!” The girl simply couldn’t help herself and sought to have the last word.

“Oh Amy, come off it! You’re a spoilt brat who prattles on and on about false injustices thrown your way. You’re terrible and uncouth. You constantly complain and demand. You’re a pest and a bully and ultimately succeed with the _highest_ of marks in making my life a living h-“

“Jo March!” Meg scolded “Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence. What would father say?”

"I won't be a part of your wretched play!" Amy's eyes filled with unshed tears. She hated being humiliated in front of Laurie and took off to her bedroom.

“Go on then! And don’t you bother looking for another novel of mine to burn- I’ve made sure to keep it out of reach from the likes of you!” Jo hollered.

Meg stood abruptly. “That’s _quite_ enough for this afternoon. You girls can resolve matters with Marmee. I must be getting home to John.”

With that she gathered her scarf, jacket and gloves and saw herself out of her childhood home. The front door shut with a solid click.

And then there were two.

“I’ll just say this one thing and leave things be.”

“You ought to remember your good fortune in having sisters. At times I’d have given my right arm for the chance to have a sibling- someone to depend on in this world, somebody to simply _be_ there with me for a change. You know not how lucky you truly are, Jo. Love Amy despite her faults. Love her harder. At least you have each other.”

Jo’s heart sank at that. Her hot temper got away from her at times and she realized how right Laurie was. She did count her blessings and his words were a much-needed reminder to not take her family for granted.

“Since when did you grow so intelligent?”

Laurie chuckled at that. He was seated close across from Jo in one of the plush armchairs adorning the room. All it took was him leaning forward to be in her space.

“I do believe I’m owed a kiss. We were so rudely interrupted earlier.”

“Ah, that we were…” Jo whispered as the two closed their eyes and finally let their lips softly touch.

The front door opened signaling Marmee’s arrival. Foiled again, the couple sat up and sighed collectively.

Hearing Amy’s shrill voice begin to yell for their mother from upstairs, Jo willed herself to conjure Laurie’s wise words. She’d certainly need them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Story takes place in Greta Gerwig’s Little Women world, so physical descriptions reflect the actors in the 2019 version.
> 
> I referenced Meg only having one baby on the way in Ch.2 (via a blanket Amy was knitting) and have made the adjustment both there and in this chapter to reflect her impending twins.

And before they knew it, Fall was in full swing. This particular brisk day found the March and Laurence families joining together for the Thanksgiving holiday. Due to sheer volume of people attending the banquet, it was decided that the festivities take place at the Laurence manor. Laurie made it his utmost mission to decorate the dining room to the best of his abilities, sparing absolute no detail (and almost driving his grandfather mad in the process).

Maids busied themselves dusting chandeliers and polishing flatware while the cooks chopped moirepoix, fresh herbs and chef kept a close eye on the turkey.

Laurie came rushing from his chambers, looking rather disheveled.

“My boy, what’s this?” his grandfather asked, waving a hand in dismay at Laurie’s frazzled appearance.

“Did we make sure to jar up sweets for each of the ladies to take home? We mustn’t forget that.”

“Yes, I believe I remember seeing candies strewn about earlier this morning as things were being set up.”

“I specifically asked that Jordan almonds be included. It’s Jo’s favorite. Are we sure we have Jordan almonds? We must have Jordan almonds. I’m going to check that there are indeed Jordan almonds.”

Exasperated, Laurie made to barge into the kitchen but was however abruptly stopped by grandfather clearing his throat.

“Leave the cooks to it, Theodore. They haven’t forgotten your gifts for the girls and I’m certain chef has gone to great lengths making sure the exact proper treats have been secured. Now on the other hand, let’s address this here choice of attire young man.”

Laurie frowned looking down at his wardrobe. He had the good sense to act slightly embarrassed at his fuzzy handmade sweater (a beloved gift from Beth, despite its purple color), wrinkled trousers and mismatched long socks.

“I was just about to get dressed” he argued.

“Then see to it. We have guests scheduled to arrive any moment” his grandfather advised.

Taking off at great speed, Laurie rushed up the stairs, nearly slipping past his room on the bare floor given his shoeless getup. Grabbing frantically at the door hinge the boy lunged into his boudoir.

Emily, their head maid, had already ironed out his holiday suit- a deep rich hue of hunter green velvet with a cream undershirt, matching ascot and one of his father’s brooches. Laurie didn’t have many remnants of either of his parents, but he had been able to hold onto a few bits and pieces throughout his shaky upbringing and the falcon-shaped gold ornament currently adorning the breast pocket of his blazer was one of his most prized possessions.

Having already bathed earlier in the day, he was able to simply shed his current attire for fancier threads.

He entered his chamber room and sighed heavily when faced directly with his own reflection. He’d inherited his mother’s curls and today the follicles seemed to have a life force of their own. Not one tendril seemed to want to twist the right way. Growling in frustration he skipped brushing his hair in favor of applying a generous helping of pomade in a last ditch effort to tame his locks.

After genuine sweat work went into perfecting an acceptable hairstyle, he stood back and examined himself. He grinned knowing that Jo preferred him in green, having told him long ago it made his eyes positively shine. He hadn’t forgotten that tidbit, and from that day forward did his best to own any type shade of the color he could find.

His thoughts were interrupted with the doorbell sounding. With one last terse pat down, he was off.

Usually a maid would answer the door, but in his eagerness Laurie dashed down the stairs and threw the door open, his radiant smile meeting four friendly faces.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite March family!”

“Hello Laurie, you look handsome and festive for the holiday. Happy Thanksgiving” Marmee warmly greeted.

“Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving indeed, Marmee” (the boy had finally given in to Marmee’s insistence that he not call her Mrs. March, as it was far too formal a term for someone she practically considered a part of the family).

“Amy and I made this arrangement for you and your grandfather” Beth gently spoke, handing off a lush wicker basket full of multicolor wildflowers and blossoms.

“Thank you! This is beautiful work, ladies.” He handed off the bouquet to a nearby maid making sure to carefully advise that she place the flowers in the middle of the dining room table. Laurie found it imperative to make sure their efforts were shown off as best possible.

“I _love_ your jewels today, Laurie!” Amy all but gushed. Leave it to the youngest March girl to spot new baubles.

“Why thank you Amy. You’re looking lovelier by the day.”

The girl positively brightened at his praise, as a toothy grin broke out across her face.

Laurie caught Jo mid-eye roll and decided to be a bit devilish.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Josie” he lowly greeted, smirking in triumph at the girl’s immediate blush at the special nickname.

“Happy Thanksgiving Teddy” the girl replied, discretely elbowing Laurie in his side for use of the term of endearment and fetching tone as he waved them inside the warm abode.

Ushering the women in from the cold, maids appeared to take everyone’s coats and hats. The foyer was festive enough with garland adorning the staircase banister and dried pinecones placed strategically at the end of all light fixtures. Oversize sparkling gold bows accented the many surfaces of the entryway.

The family walked further inside, complimenting the décor, and Laurie was simply bursting at the seams to see their reaction to the dining hall. Opening the heavy wooden French doors to the room, he grinned wildly at the collective gasp that erupted from each of the women.

“My god…” Jo trailed off, slowly putting her hand up to her mouth in awe.

“This is absolutely divine! Oh, how posh!” Amy cried as she rushed tableside to admire the gold flatware that accompanied each place setting. She squealed with delight upon spotting the handwritten place cards tied to white roses that had painstakingly been painted gold at the tips. It was a touch Laurie had unwaveringly insisted upon although grandfather got quite close to telling him no on the idea. Overjoyed was he to have someone spot the detail right away.

“This is so beautiful” Beth whispered and it was that simple, pure statement that struck a chord in Laurie’s heart. The girl’s eyes were filled with unshed tears of joy and he couldn’t help but blink rapidly at the collecting wetness in the corner of his own eyes. Beth was a jewel and he was so very pleased that she enjoyed the time and effort put into making this evening perfect.

Marmee turned to Laurie, eyes dancing and mouthed ‘thank you’ to the boy who bowed discretely in reply.

Laurie saddled up next to Jo who was slowly walking around the room, taking in every nook and cranny of detail throughout. Arranged clusters of fresh berries from hawthorn trees, cinnamon sticks and pine needles littered the table for a splash of color and fragrance. Sweeping red candle sticks sat atop intricate gold holders, a most gorgeous strip of burgundy silk with a pressed floral design served as the table runner and little white porcelain angel figurines were strewn about the vast table spread- their wings also painted gold to match the roses. Gilded fabrics, polished acorns and vases full of brilliant colored poinsettias rounded out the festive landscape.

“Have I done you proud, Josie?” Laurie quietly asked. He suddenly found himself a bit nervous as he awaited her remarks.

Without taking her eyes off the walls, which she noticed had been draped in elaborate, jewel-tone ribbon; her hand sought out and nestled into his.

“Teddy, it’s marvelous. I love it.”

He beamed. Internally his cup runneth over.

She turned her head now, looking directly into his eyes, pale blue meeting emerald green, and squeezed his hand tight for good measure.

“Truly. I _love_ it.”

Laurie blushed fiercely, feeling as though Jo was perhaps declaring adoration for something more than just the elaborate spread. There was calmness to her deep joy that simply radiated pure love. He did this for them all, but of course it was Jo’s weigh-in that meant most to him.

“Happy Thanksgiving, my ladies!” grandfather’s voice boomed as he entered the room. Immediately he was swarmed with thank you’s and well wishes from all.

After the girls got their fill of investigating the décor, everyone began to seat themselves.

Noticing all the empty chairs Jo mused aloud at whom else would be dining with them.

“There’s Meg and John, but who are the extra seats for?”

“Aunt March will be gracing us this evening” grandfather announced.

Amy wrinkled her nose, disliking her aunt, although she’d agreed to accompany her as an apprentice to Europe. They’d be setting off in just two months time, right after the New Year. She’d always had an odd-feeling when it came to the older woman that she didn’t quite approve of her younger brother’s family. For what reason, she did not know.

“Father will of course be on his way. He was just first seeking out some things from the attic” Marmee supplied.

“What on earth could father have been selecting from the attic? It’s just full of old costumes and props!” Jo laughed.

“You’ll see” Marmee eluded. Jo squinted at the woman as if trying to extract the details telepathically, to which Marmee laughed.

“You will find each of you has a place card. I’ve done my best to seat everyone where I believe they’d enjoy, but please feel free to move about should you require a change of any sort” Laurie called out as the girls looked about to find their names.

Grandfather was seated at the head of the table opposite Marmee who sat diagonal to him with an open seat for Mr. March. Beth was situated next to Marmee, leaving Amy to be nestled between her older sisters, as Jo had been placed beside the youngest girl. Laurie rounded off the end of that side of the table, his chair dutifully aligned side-by-side with Jo. Open seats remained across the way for Meg, John and Aunt March.

One after the other starting with Meg and John, the additional guests arrived. Emily dutifully took their belongings as she’d been commissioned to stay longer into the evening on behalf of the Laurence’s’.

Everyone soon found themselves situated and having lively side conversation with one another.

“I’ve got you a special something for after dinner” Laurie whispered to Jo.

“Oh Teddy, you know how much I despise surprises. Won’t you provide at least a hint as to what it is? Just this time? For me? Please?” Jo used her best pleading voice and gaze on the boy.

“Nope, those bright eyes won’t work on me, Josie. After dinner is when you’ll see.”

The girl halfheartedly pouted, but was hoping the meal would go by fast enough so she could see the awaiting bounty.

Servants began coming out from the kitchen with various hot dishes in hand. The positively grandiose spread became even more decadent as towering bowls of roast carrots, turnips, cranberry sauce, green beans, mashed potatoes, creamed corn and more were set out.

Amy took to making a show of properly laying out her napkin gently in her lap in the daintiest of ways. She took great care in adjusting her flatware so it was perfectly arranged to her liking. From across the way Aunt March looked on in approval.

Beth found great interest in Amy’s spectacle, eyeing the girl curiously as she preened and readied for the meal.

The French doors opened once more by two servants to make way for the large turkey chef had paid the closest of attention to the better half of 14 hours.

The room erupted into claps and cheers (grandfather was a bit startled by the noise but joined in good-naturedly whereas Aunt March sat stoic in lieu of the ruckus) as the chef set down the turkey close to grandfather who would do the honors of slicing the robust bird.

“Marvelous. Who would like to say grace?” grandfather asked.

Amy immediately became enraptured with her water glass; Jo took to looking off in the distance at the fruit gelatin that was still jiggling after having been set down. Laurie found interest in his fork and Aunt March squint her eyes further, silently daring anyone to call upon her.

All were surprised to hear the small “I can do it” from little Beth.

Marmee and Father beamed at the girls’ rare display of confidence. She was painfully shy and these times of radiant courage were few and far between. They knew to savor the moment.

Everyone bowed their head in prayer.

“Lord God, thank you. We say thank you for each other. We can all look round this table and know we’re in the company of dear friends and solid family. Lord we ask that you bless those less fortunate. Please make sure the Hummels have something to eat on this day. _Thank you_ to the Laurence family for making this the best Thanksgiving I’ll be sure to remember for years to come. Thank you love, thank you life and thank you prosperity. Amen.”

A resounding ‘amen’ followed and everyone beamed at Beth. Amy leaned over and whispered “I’m so proud of you” to which Beth’s eyes began to water, as she wasn’t used to all the attention coming her way and was slightly overwhelmed at the emotions swirling through her. Marmee hugged the girl close as grandfather clapped his hands together and declared “Let’s feast!”

As everyone helped themselves to food, light conversation resumed.

“Theodore here has made sure that on top of this feast we have some lovely desserts in store, so save room” grandfather chuckled as he began distributing out slices of warm roast oven turkey.

Jo went to pass a basket of rolls to Amy, who pushed the bowl away.

She attempted once more to hand off the bread which the girl would not take.

“For heaven’s sake Amy, why won’t you take this dish?”

“I'm watching my figure.”

Jo balked at the idea of a thirteen year old ‘watching their figure’, but returned the flaky baked goods to the middle of the table.

Jo stiffened for just a moment as she felt Teddy’s hand caress her upper thigh underneath the table. It wasn’t an arousing gesture, as the boy just simply wanted to be near, but the girl squirmed a bit in her seat at the feel of his heated palm pressed against her leg.

“Is this all right?” Teddy asked lowly.

“Yes, fine” Jo quipped back quietly, lest she give away the intimate moment.

Meg’s plate nearly toppled with helpings from each dish, as she was eating for three. Everyone was delighted with the impending arrival of twin babies in the Spring. John looked wearily at the towering food, wondering to himself how the still petite woman would find room to polish off her meal.

“Amy, are you excited for Paris?” Meg asked.

“Oh yes, I can’t hardly wait. I’ll be able to parle avec the locals in no time!”

“I hope you brush up on your French, young lady. You should be able to speak in full sentences by the time of our departure. I’ll be expecting you can make do with understanding and speaking simple phrases” Aunt March chimed in.

Amy blushed, knowing that her French was quite broken and in need of serious practice.

“Theodore could help you with the French. He’s practically fluent!” grandfather offered.

“Not fluent- I must leave room for certain words and phrases I do not yet know.”

“He’s fluent. He’ll help with your lessons, my dear” grandfather concluded.

Nodding in satisfaction Amy went back to separating the skin off her turkey, not wanting to eat gristle.

Jo could tell Laurie bristled a little at being ordered around by his grandfather, but found that the boy did his best to shake it off.

“Speaking of French, Laurie- I wanted to ask if you’d heard about the new opera that debuted last week at Versailles? Lots of excitement seems to surround it” John asked.

Laurie’s eyes lit up at mention of a new orchestra.

“Why yes, I had heard that there’s a new piece by the Parisians! Already doing my best to secure the score. It’s a little early, but I’ve friends at l’Académie des Sciences who know folks at l’Académie des Beaux-Arts. It’s all unfortunately quite political.”

“I remember your father being that way when he was younger. He too didn’t much care for politics in society. Much more of a free spirit” his grandfather mused.

Laurie shifted uncomfortably. He didn’t quite take fondly to talk of his father in general, but particularly around others. Even though he knew the March family well, he still had his reservations with speaking candidly about the man who’d abandoned him at an early age in Europe in favor of tawdry thrills and loose women.

Laurie’s childhood was a blurred collection of bouncing around different penthouses, never staying in one place too long. Just as he’d make friends in one city, his father’s stray eye would lead them chasing another skirt to a new town. He’d lost track of how many different institutes he’d enrolled at. It wasn’t until his high school years that some semblance of stability came in the form of boarding school and even then, word still got back to him of his father’s escapades. Oftentimes he was able to see the pitying looks from his professors whenever parentage was brought up around the boy.

Jo watched closely as Teddy gathered his composure.

“A free spirit, eh? Well we all have met those types throughout life” John settled upon.

Jo sent up a silent prayer, as she could feel the tension grow at her side.

“Yes, a free spirit is _one_ way of categorizing the man” Laurie let loose through slightly clenched teeth.

Jo now placed her hand upon his thigh, gently rubbing in a bid to soothe him.

“Yes, we _do_ seem to all know one of those” Aunt March piped up, pointedly looking straight at Jo who chose instead to blatantly ignore her aunt. She was adamant to keep the evening light.

“A free spirit never hurt anyone” Beth stated, much to the surprise of everyone. The petite girl seemed to alarm herself too, as she quickly dove back into her dinner with downcast eyes.

Aunt March narrowed her eyes, but kept silent.

Thankfully talk of free spirits dissipated into more side chatter amongst the crew.

Amy nearly had a fit when Jo hiccupped after a too-large bite of mashed potato.

“Oh Jo, how vile!” she chided.

“I _said_ excuse me” Jo insisted, shrugging her shoulders in dismay at her sister’s outburst.

Laurie laughed as he pushed Jo’s water glass her way so the girl could get her hiccupping under control.

Each chirp of a hiccup sent Amy into slight hysterics about manners. At some point Laurie could no longer take the look of absolute horror that seemed permanently affixed to Amy’s visage and tumbled into a laughing fit. Jo’s composure faltered when a rather loud and off kilter snicker escaped Laurie who was desperately trying to breathe evenly. The two doubled over against one another, each causing the other to stumble into another offset of giggles.

Aunt March glared on in disapproval while Marmee and Mr. March chuckled softly.

“Theodore my boy, you do seem to be in a most jovial mood this evening” his grandfather looked off in the distance musing aloud that “you remind me so much of your father- always laughing about something. Such a funny lad he was.”

Immediately Laurie’s face fell. It was truly starting to get under his skin now that his grandfather continued to bring up his father. There was neither need nor reason for the man to be mentioned at all this evening. He wasn’t here, he was never there and he certainly didn’t merit taking up real estate in conversation during the special evening.

“I’m nothing like him” he grumbled under his breath. His grandfather didn’t catch word, as he’d already gone back to conversing with Mr. March about the war.

As the guests began to lean back in their chairs and Beth let out a quiet yawn, the staff came round gathering up dishes and cutlery. They next set about placing out new china for dessert.

As expected, Amy went on and on about the expensive utensils, practically gasping as each new goblet or plate was set in front of her.

In what could only be classified as the greatest smorgasbord to have been seen this side of the East Coast, one by one each dessert was presented.

There was pie of nearly every flavor- cherry, blueberry, apple, even rhubarb. Next came the cakes- chocolate, vanilla and carrot. Thinking surely that was the end of the parade, additional tiers of tea cakes, cookies, fruits and miscellaneous chocolates were also brought out. By the end of the grand presentation, the table was once more piled high with rich foods.

Meg looked absolutely ravenous as she pulled the carrot cake closer and carved out a more than generous portion.

Amy looked on in regret for having made such a fuss about watching her figure. She simply _had_ to try at least a bit of the delicacies. With what looked like pained resignment, she finally passed her plate over to her father for a portion of blueberry pie, accepting even the ration of whipped cream that he scooped a dollop of on top.

Even Aunt March, for all her snootiness and pinched faces throughout the evening, seemed to soften at the offering of a slice of Belgian chocolate cake.

Laurie felt a warm, familiar tingling when Jo reached over to his plate with her fork to sample a bite of his portion of apple pie. He inched his plate a little closer knowing she’d dive into the dish a few more times before polishing off her own cake. His favorite part about her eating from his serving is that if he dare return the favor she became very cross insisting he get his own helping.

“May I go and play the piano?” Beth politely asked Laurie’s grandfather. The old man adored the girl and gladly let her know she was welcome to play whatever her heart desired whenever she pleased in his home. She happily trotted over to the nearby baby grand piano and shuffled through some of the sheet music before landing on an upbeat tune which she began to play nearly perfect with soft hands.

Laurie gently laid his arm round Jo’s shoulder, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. For as much as the girl oftentimes tried to pretend she was perturbed by his behavior, there was no doubting the rosy tint to her cheeks as Laurie continued murmuring. She even let out a girlish giggle, making no attempt to cover up the noise as she basked in his loving words.

“We’re matching” he whispered.

“What?”

“Our outfits- we match” he gestured down at his velvet emerald and Jo took in for the first time that evening that she too was in velvet- her gown being a lovely shade of deep burgundy.

“I suppose we do…” she smiled, gently stroking her hand down his arm admiring the green fabric of his suit.

Grandfather enjoyed seeing the young couple showing fond affection for one another. Laurie was a good kid and deserved a partner who would look after his heart. He’d had his broken so many times in his youth by his parents. He wanted to see some of the sadness that permeated the boy lifted. Jo seemed to be the remedy to his grandson’s oftentimes melancholy attitude. In the years that he’d known the girl he couldn’t recall ever seeing the boy laugh, play and be as jovial as he’d been round her.

“Theodore, I can’t help but be reminded of your father right now. You positively-“

Laurie saw red.

“ **Enough** with talks of that man!” he yelled.

Jo abruptly sat straight up in her chair, not having expected the sudden outburst so close to her ear. Beth’s hands lay just above the keyboard as she froze up. Amy was paused with a forkful of pie halfway to her mouth. Marmee seemed troubled, as did Mr. March. Meg and John gave one another weary side-eye looks, not quite sure where Laurie’s sudden surge of anger came from. Aunt March sneered in his direction, not at all pleased with his deviant behavior. She knew his Italian side was cause for many a shortcoming in the boy.

Laurie continued, “That man does not have a place here at this table this evening. If he cared at _all_ about anyone but himself, he’d be here among us. I am not _anything_ like him.”

“Theodore, that’s not what I mea-“grandfather made to placate the tense situation.

“No! That man, that… that _wretched_ playboy does not have _any_ place being compared to me. We are _nothing_ alike, I say. I rue the day I _ever_ become anything at all like him. He is a wretch of a being, a fool of a man and a bastard of a son!”

Before his grandfather could get out another word, Laurie was up and out of his seat, pushing back his chair so abruptly that it threatened to topple over in his haste to flee the room.

All eyes followed the boy as he made a run for it and Jo gave a slight cringe, her stomach dropping heavily when she heard the loud slam of his bedroom door.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get explicit. Carry on!

“I apologize for the outburst everyone. My grandson seems to have forgotten his manners this evening” grandfather explained, setting down his napkin to push out his chair.

Jo however stopped him, offering to take a moment to see to the boy.

“If it’s all right, I’d like to go check on Teddy first?” she asked.

Grandfather nodded in the affirmative, sighing heavily as he dropped back down into his seat.

“That boy will be the early death of me, I do swear it…” he muttered to Marmee and Mr. March who gave consolatory smiles. They were all too familiar with the raging emotions of pre-teens and teenagers in their household and they genuinely felt compassion for the older man.

Jo made her way upstairs, grateful when she heard Beth resume her playing. She traipsed up the winding banister and down the long hall to Laurie’s bedroom. She stood in front of the scaling archway, hand poised up in a gesture to knock when the door was thrown open, causing Jo to give out a high-pitch yelp.

“Jo, whatever are you doing up here?” Laurie questioned, his forehead wrinkled in confusion at seeing her standing before him.

“I’ve come to make sure you’re okay.”

Waving his hand for her to step inside the room, he closed the door after she crossed the threshold.

“I thought you were grandfather come to give me a piece of his mind for the spectacle” Laurie glumly stated. The boy was embarrassed at his behavior and didn’t quite understand himself why he’d become so enraged. He knew it had to do with his upbringing, but at the current moment his mind was racing with various thoughts and he didn’t feel able to land on any one particular thing that sent him into a rage.

He swept a hand through his curls (grimacing internally to himself at the afterthought of the painstaking minutes it took to perfect his coif). He reminded himself he’d have to wrangle the tendrils again before making an appearance amongst their guests.

Jo sat upon the end of a corner of his bed, expectantly looking in his direction.

“Oh Jo, don’t look at me like that. I’ll be fine in a moment’s time and I promise to apologize to everyone for the tantrum.”

“It’s not an apology I’m concerned with. I know you’re impossibly well-mannered and will see to it that you’ve asked forgiveness of your guests.”

“It’s not?”

“No! I’m curious as to what’s going on that has you so upset about your father? Your grandfather didn’t mean anything by what he said. You surely must know that, Teddy.”

“He just kept at it this evening. One remark would have sufficed, but again and again and _again_ the old man took to finding a way to bring that buffoon _back_ into the conversation. And the _nerve_ to compare us! Well, I-“Laurie stopped himself short of cursing, noting that his emotions were yet again running away from him.

“He _is_ your father, after all. There’s bound to be _some_ similarities. That part is just genetics at play” Jo reasoned.

Laurie sighed. He knew the girl was right, but it broke his heart to be reminded on a family holiday his continual lack of said unit. He was well aware how alone he truly was in the sense of parental guidance.

“I know, Josie. I know that- I do. This time of year is just so very hard. You’ve no idea.”

“Then tell me. Let me in” she urged.

Laurie came and sat next to her, taking one of her hands in both his.

“It’s hard to explain when you’ve got the picture-perfect family- plentiful siblings, both parents still alive and well and madly in love with one another... I’ve never had that. My whole life I’ve grown watching my father’s escapades and foolery knowing that’s not what family is, but having no other way of things to make comparison.”

“My family is by no means perfect, Teddy. Have you met Amy?”

He chuckled at that.

“Josie, I’m being serious. You have stability. You’ve been raised with two parents who have done right by their children. I may as well be and virtually am an orphan the way my life trajectory has gone.”

“Your parents love you, Teddy.”

Laurie made to object, but Jo went on.

“They love you. How could they not? You are the very best parts of them. There is no arguing that. What man gets it right with character, brains and looks?”

Laurie blushed at the compliment.

“I say these things not to inflate your ego. I say them for the truth that they are. Your mother, god rest her soul, barely had time enough with you to make long-lasting memories, but I bet on all things sacred that she loved you with all her might. And your father? I can’t speak to his whereabouts today, but I guarantee if anyone were to ask if he loved his boy, the immediate answer would be a resounding yes. Without fail. You are loved even if you don’t know it. You are loved even if you can’t always feel it. I promise you my boy, there’s _so_ much love directed your way. If you opened your eyes you would see it. You’d maybe even start to really accept it.”

“You think so?”

“I _know_ so, Teddy.”

He twiddled with her fingers, taking the time to soak in the words of her impactful, loving advice.

“I just don’t always believe it, Josie” he whispered. “I’ve grown unusually accustomed to being alone. It’s a hard habit to break- thinking that you must trust only in yourself for fear of being let down again. I can only pull myself up so many times in this life.”

“But that’s just the thing, Teddy. You aren’t alone.”

She took one of his hands and placed it against the side of her face. Instantly the boy cupped her cheek.

“No?”

“No. You have me” and with that Jo leaned into him with ease and sealed their lips together. She mustered up as much passion and raw emotion into her kiss that she possibly could. She kissed him with the intent to wash out any and all doubt whether or not he was cared for.

Startled by the ferocity in her embrace, yet overwhelmed by the conviction in her tone, Laurie groped her back, quickly finding the underside of her thighs and lifting her effortlessly onto his lap, thankful that today she had chosen not to don a hoop skirt although the occasion was just formal enough to have permitted one.

Without breaking their kiss, Jo’s hands found the back of his neck and urged him closer.

Laurie groaned quietly into her mouth. He needed her. He wanted her. He loved her.

Jo shifted in his lap and quickly found him hard against her inner thigh. She couldn’t help herself as she rubbed up and against the appendage, reveling in the way Laurie began to pant into their kiss.

She ached for him, yearned for him, would gladly surrender to him.

They were both hasty- too needy and wanting with their grabbing hands. Their moment of passion increased tenfold spurred by their mutual desire to show the other just how much they cared for one another.

Eagerly Laurie pressed his hands higher up against the back of her thighs and helped Jo in the torturous slow grind she had begun. Blown away was he by the sheer eroticism in her movements. She’d gone from docile to brilliantly provocative in no time. He couldn’t help it as he began to moan for more.

“Josie. My god, Josie. Keep doing that…” he murmured.

Careening forward Jo let more of her weight settle upon Laurie’s lap. She smiled into their embrace when he began to address her firmly in a low voice.

“You know not what you do with your wicked ways, Josie. We should stop.”

Briskly ignoring his sentiments she continued to twist down upon him.

“Josie, my love...”

With great restraint, Laurie firmly placed his hands upon her stuttering hips and ceased her rocking motions. He hissed at the instant loss of friction.

“What? What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” Jo asked in a rush.

“Not at all, my love. But we simply _cannot_ do this now, no matter how much I want to ravage you. Our families are still very much right downstairs awaiting our return.”

“But what if I just…” and with that unfinished musing, Jo’s hands were at his belt.

Stunned, the boy looked down between them and watched in great shock as she deftly unbuttoned his trousers with well-practiced fingers.

“… Josie?” he asked in a small voice.

She shushed him quietly with a gentle kiss, diving her petite hand down the front of his pants and squeezing him- _hard_.

Laurie sobbed brokenly at the feel of her hand against his sex.

Luckily Jo had their mouths fastened together and the rumblings of his moan went straight down and into her.

Quickly she pulled her hand back and dipped once again into his trousers, this time taking his warm flesh in hand having maneuvered around his undergarments.

She loved the feel of him. Baby soft yet hard. Smooth and firm. She pressed her fingers against the firm flesh and pulled up before ever-so lightly bringing her hand down. This was her first exploration of Laurie’s private parts and she was remiss to have waited so long to investigate the many wonders of his well endowed body. Their couplings thus far and oftentimes resulted in stolen kisses, brief firm grips and if time permitted frantic rubbing.

Laurie was seeing stars. He bucked his hips up toward her questing fingers, unable to resist her divine touch. He didn’t quite understand where this brazenness came from, but far be it from him to cease a determined Jo March. He closed his eyes and simply basked for several moments in the feel of everything she was doing to him.

Jo smoothed her thumb over the head of him, curiously noting the wetness at the tip. She had her questions, but continued her quest. She delighted in finding that the slickness helped further aide her hand in its ministrations.

Laurie was quickly working up a light sweat under his velvet attire. His hips thrust up and down with abandon and Jo didn’t let up on her movements, twisting her wrist wickedly causing the boy to whine gratefully.

“Josie, please…” he begged.

She sped up the pace of her hand, knowing they were running out of time before someone was bound to come upstairs in search of them. She fretted briefly over the idea of being caught and threw all her efforts into helping Laurie come apart in her hand.

Like everything Jo did in life, she put genuine gusto into her work. For her novice hands she was doing a brilliant job of causing the boy to come undone. Laurie was unable to look down upon his lap for fear of finishing too quickly. He focused on her lovely face instead.

He began to curse up a storm, causing Jo to look on in awe.

“My god Josie, that’s so good. You’re so damned good. Have you any idea how good this feels?” he asked, nipping at her lips.

Warmth hit in her nether regions and although she was preoccupied servicing her boy, she couldn’t help but whimper feebly at the feelings of gathering want. She was beginning to find that Laurie tended to delve into the darkest of utterances during the throes of passion. God help her she couldn’t say she didn’t love hearing his filthy words as they spilled forth from his pink lips.

She nodded her head, still a bit shy when it came to addressing him during their few stolen moments of this type of coupling.

“Always so shy…” he whispered, nestling his head against her neck in a loving manner as he continued bucking into her tight grip.

“With words, Josie. With words tell me you’re mine.”

“Teddy…” she tried, her cheeks flushing crimson.

“Please my love, let me hear you say it just once” Laurie pleaded. He threw his head back on a particularly good pull.

Jo could feel him harden further under her touch. He was like warm silk wrapped over iron steel. She couldn’t stop palming him, desperate to see how far her touch could take him. Closing her eyes in embarrassment, she took to answering his request.

“I’m yours…”

“Yes! Jesus, tell me again. Don’t stop, Josie.”

“I’m yours, Teddy. Yours only. Yours always” she whispered hotly in his ear.

“… so good. My God” he gasped.

Laurie wanted it to last. He prayed to the heavens to keep going just a few more seconds, but his young body was unable to listen to his mind. Frantically he grabbed for Jo’s hand, holding it in place solidly as he used her palm on his prick, rubbing furiously in a manner that had her gasping at the speed.

“Oh, oh my god, Jo. Jo!” he cried with a shout against his fist in a bid to quiet the noise. A spurt of warmth hit her fingers followed quickly by another before she felt the remnants drool out and over her fingertips. She rubbed her hand against his flesh slowly in the comedown, reveling in his almost pained sounding whimpers.

“My god, Josie. Thank you. Thank you, my love” he repeated as he started kissing all over her face before taking his unsoiled hand and pressing the back of her head until she was up against him once more for a proper kiss, making sure to tongue his way into her warm mouth.

“Was that good?” Jo inquired, always curious if she was truly giving him the type of pleasure he sought.

“My love, it was divine- as are you” he plucked another kiss from her lips.

He let go of Jo’s wrist, wiping his soiled hand against a forgotten undershirt strewn across his coverlet and tucked himself back into his trousers. Jo looked over his shoulder, not yet able to be so unabashed as to boldly watch Teddy handle himself.

He leaned over to the ground and picked up a previously discarded towel, offering it to her for cleansing of her hands. The girl wiped at the sticky liquid, noting its milky consistency. She wondered briefly what it tasted like.

Embarrassed at her brazen thoughts, she finished scrubbing at her hand and tossed the towel back onto Laurie’s messy floor.

“We should get back downstairs… our absence is surely noticed by now.”

“You go on, my love. I’ll be down in just a moment.”

Jo’s brow creased, but she nodded her head agreeably and made a start for the door.

“Are you sure everything is all right? Both from earlier and… _that_?”

“As sure as I am that you’re the loveliest.”

Rolling her eyes she gave the boy a sly smile and closed the bedroom door. She heard a pair of footsteps headed her way. Looking up she found herself walking toward his grandfather. She thanked the heavens and God almighty above that they’d finished their carnal activities in the time they did, with apparently not a moment to spare.

“Is he in a right state of mind?” the older man asked as he approached her.

“Yes, all is well. He said he needed a moment to himself before he returns to us. I believe he’s a bit ashamed of the way he acted.”

Grandfather nodded his head in understanding.

“Well, let’s leave the boy to it and return back to our feast. They’ve started in on the chocolates.”

“More food? I couldn’t possibly eat another bite” Jo chuckled as she followed the man down the staircase.

Meanwhile in his boudoir, Teddy was currently in his chamber room, fussing at his curls. His muscles felt so very relaxed and he couldn’t help the small smirk affixed to his face when he thought of what they’d just done. Jo was always surprising him at every turn. He loved the thrill of being with her. She was entirely free and unperturbed by societal standards and marched to her own beat.

Satisfied with his appearance, he made his way back to the dining hall.

He nervously chewed his bottom lip as he approached the French doors, mustering up strength and braveness to apologize wholeheartedly.

Everyone looked up the moment he came into view, causing the boy to feel sweat prickle at his hairline.

Walking up to the end of the table he stood before the seated bunch.

“I apologize for earlier. My conduct was most unbecoming and I certainly hope to not have spoiled this lovely evening. I truly am so thankful for each of you and it’s been a splendid time getting to spend this joyous holiday together.”

Jo smiled softly at her boy, as did the other many friendly faces in the room. In her defense, even Aunt March seemed to thaw out.

Holding out his wine glass, grandfather spoke. “All is forgiven, my boy. I second your sentiments regarding spending this holiday together with the March family- we are truly blessed indeed.”

With that, Laurie seated himself next to Jo who had busied herself arranging several tea cakes onto a small plate for him.

“More food?” Laurie laughed.”

“To make up for my delving into your helpings earlier” Jo replied.

“One moment. Did I just hear correctly that Miss Jo March actually admitted aloud to stealing bits off my plate? Could you repeat that for me, I’m not sure I heard you correctly” he joked.

Jo nudged him in his side good naturedly and leaned over to whisper discreetly to the boy “I’m so very proud of you, Teddy”.

She knew how difficult it must have been for him to apologize and admit guilt at having a short temper about his father. Laurie always handled himself with conduct and calm, so to have seen him irate had worried the entire dinner party. He simply wasn’t an angry man.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. They sang songs, played games and reminisced on embarrassing stories from their younger years. Aunt March announced her early departure after the first round of cards. Meg and John soon retired to their home, as Meg’s feet were beginning to swell and she needed to elevate them.

Beth continued playing quiet tunes in the corner- her fondness of the instrument quite apparent.

Amy fussed with her mother over how many outfits she would be able to stow away for her upcoming European travels and Mr. March and grandfather were engaged in a serious discussion about favorite brandy.

This left Jo and Laurie up to their own devices and the two made off to the adjacent parlor for a few quiet moments together. Jo snatched up the last untouched tea cake off Laurie’s dessert plate, giving him a quick look that said she dared him to say a word about sneaking pieces of his meal to which Laurie lifted his hands in mock surrender.

The two walked into the dim-lit parlor and Jo unceremoniously flopped onto the plush couch, manners long forgotten especially with Aunt March no longer on the premises. She polished off the last of her cake and “mmm’ed” aloud dramatically. Smiling at her antics, Laurie sat next to the girl and lifted her legs to rest in his lap.

“Ohhhh, you spoil me rotten, my boy” Jo chuckled as Teddy gently removed her slippers and took to rubbing at her ankles.

She enjoyed his touch, nestling further into the arm of the couch and setting her head upon one of the many fancy throw pillows.

“Comfy?” Laurie sarcastically asked.

“Quite” Jo quipped.

The two enjoyed the silence. That’s one of the things Jo loved most about she and Laurie’s relationship is that they didn’t always need words to speak to one another and that banal discussion didn’t have to lace the entirety of their time together. They were comfortable enough with each other to just simply be.

“Thank you, Jo.”

“For letting you rub my feet?”

“No silly, thank you for everything. Your company, your faith in me, your trust… I’m humbled by you, Jo March.”

She went to make a joke or supply a sharp-witted response, but found that she too was grounded by and thankful for Teddy’s ever-constant support.

“And I you, my boy” she settled upon.

Jo closed her eyes and the two enjoyed Beth’s far away playing and chatted lightly amongst themselves in hushed tones.

And that is where an amused Marmee and Mr. March found the two later in the evening- Jo’s feet still perched upon Laurie’s lap and the duo gently snoring in synch.


	7. Chapter 7

“Josephine! We’re all waiting on you! Please come down this instant.” Meg hollered up to her younger sister.

“Coming, coming, coming…” a frazzled Jo spoke to herself. She was currently sat at her vanity desperately trying to latch the clasp on a particularly fussy bracelet. After another valiant attempt the girl groaned, tossed the offending piece of jewelry into her handbag and made for the stairs.

Meg was standing expectantly at the bottom of the staircase looking rather cross.

“I know, but it’s not my fault- it’s this dastardly bracelet-“Jo began.

“Jo March, language!” Meg admonished. Giving her sister one last reprieving look she grabbed her wrist and pulled the girl toward the front door.

“John and Laurie have been waiting nearly twenty minutes for us! You owe quite the apology I’ll say” Meg fussed.

Outside the girls met with the patiently awaiting men at their shared carriage. Laurie offered his arm out to Jo in aide as she stepped up into the interior. The girl couldn’t help herself and she playfully punched at his arm.

“Ow! Jo!”

Snickering deviously, she sat opposite Meg and John and waited for Laurie to take his seat next to her. Their driver closed the door and took off at once, as the two couples were truly running quite behind for the beginning of the play.

John had been given two sets of tickets as a gift from the parent’s of one of his pupils and had been eager to invite Laurie and Jo, as the two were now officially in a relationship. Last time they’d been to the theater Laurie had been pining after the then still oblivious girl.

A most-grateful Laurie had eagerly accepted the tickets and surprised Jo with them one lazy Fall morning when he’d been at the March home for a late breakfast.

**_1 week earlier…_ **

“Amy, stop hogging all the honey- there will be none left for the rest of us!” Jo complained as she watched the younger March girl practically drench her griddle cakes in the confection.

Still pouring _ever-so slowly_ , Amy looked up and batted her eyelashes innocently while continuing to soak her breakfast.

Jo huffed in frustration.

“Amy, could you pass the honey when you’re done, please?” Laurie kindly asked.

Immediately Amy stopped and held out the pot to Laurie with a friendly smile.

He took the offering and swiftly turned to Jo and handed it over without a word.

Amy frowned at this betrayal, to which Laurie simply smiled back and continued forth with his meal.

Beth picked at the remains of her bacon, offering the scraps to one of her many dozen dolls she’d selected to join her on this morning.

“What shall we do today, my boy?” Jo asked through a bite of sausage link.

“Jo! Don’t talk with your mouth full” Amy fussed.

Ignoring her sister, Jo looked in Laurie’s direction for confirmation of their afternoon plans.

“Well, I thought we could delve into my latest opera. I’m stuck on some of the lyrics and was hoping you could help me through my writer’s block?”

Jo nodded agreeably. She secretly loved when Laurie would ask for her help with his work, as she knew the boy genuinely trusted and valued her opinion. He wasn’t like other men who largely believed women were to be seen and not heard.

“Laurie, can I come and look at the paintings?”

“Certain-“

“No, Amy.” Jo interrupted. “I believe I heard Hannah ask you to help her with Christmas decorations earlier this morning.”

“But that can wait until later! It’s just stringing up popped corn.”

“Help Hannah first and then see if there’s still time remaining for a venture to the Laurence’s."

Amy abruptly pushed back her chair and stomped into the kitchen where she could straight away be heard arguing with Hannah.

“Jo March…” Laurie tutted.

“What? She needs to do what’s been asked of her first without whining” the girl shrugged.

Shaking his head, the boy produced an envelope from his waistcoat and plopped the paper down in front of Jo’s plate with no further word.

“What’s this?” she smiled broadly.

“I don’t know. Maybe you’ll need to open it up and find out” Laurie spoke aloofly.

Jo tore into the envelope, sparing no time at all.

“Oh Teddy, the theater?!” Jo cried.

“Who’s going to the theater?” Amy could be heard asking from the kitchen.

“Stop eavesdropping, Amy!”

“Teddy, this is capital! How did you get these? I thought the show was sold out for weeks?”

“It was and is. John was gifted two pairs and gave us the option to accompany him and Meg to this Sunday’s performance.”

Without preamble Jo leaned over to give Laurie a peck on the check.

Beth who was still playing with her doll caught the brief loving gesture and grinned happily to herself.

“We’ll have a time! I simply cannot wait.”

“I’m glad you are happy, Jo.”

At that moment a perturbed looking Amy sluggishly made her way back into the room.

“Everything sorted, Amy?” Laurie asked.

The girl sunk down further in her chair, visibly unhappy about her conversation with Hannah.

“I’ll have to come by another day to look at the paintings. Hannah needs me here” she grumbled.

Jo stacked her plate with more griddle cakes, entirely uninterested in Amy’s current dilemma.

“Not to worry. The paintings will still be there another day” Laurie encouraged.

Amy threw Laurie a half-smile. She was trying to keep her temper with Jo at bay, although she fully believed this was her sister’s fault and that things always seemed to wind up unwaveringly unfair to her.

“Jo, may I come with you and Laurie to play the piano?” Beth quietly asked out of the blue.

Laurie nodded his head in the affirmative. “Of course you may. I hear there’s new sheet music for several holiday carols that grandfather recently purchased.”

Amy balked at the scene unfolding before her.

Jo could practically see the steam coming from Amy’s ears as the girl turned a bright shade of red in her pent up anger. She readied herself knowing the girl‘s composure was about to crumble. Amy never lasted very long in maintaining a calm demeanor when things weren’t going in her favor. 

“Thank you, Laurie!” Beth beamed, happily munching on the remainder of her strawberries.

Amy looked to and fro between Laurie and Beth who were both distracted with their respective meals.

“It isn’t **_fair_**!” the girl brokenly wailed before she picked up her plate and briskly walked back into the kitchen.

“It’s just not fair, Hannah. Why am I made to…” could be heard coming from the adjacent room before the door closed and they could only hear muffled cries of injustice.

**_Present time…_ **

“I truly am sorry for the tardiness. Will we make it in time?” Jo asked.

“No need for apologies and yes dear, nothing to worry about in regards to timing. We will be there for curtain call” John assured.

Jo focused her attention on Laurie who was aimlessly gazing out the window with his chin propped up on his fist.

“Teddy, could you help me with something?”

“Yes, of course. What is it?”

Jo produced the tricky bracelet, blushing slightly at not having been able to do it herself and needing to resort to asking a man for assistance.

Teddy in no time had the latch fastened, wiggled it around a little to make sure it was on tight enough and brought Jo’s hand up to his mouth where he softly kissed the underside of her wrist before lacing their fingers together and resting them atop his chest.

Jo nodded her thanks and waited anxiously for their arrival. Tonight they’d be seeing a new production of one of Shakespeare’s classics and she was feeling extremely vibrant this evening. She’d been cooped up in the house with schooling Beth and helping Hannah around the household- all of which put a damper on free time for writing or Teddy. She was looking forward to an evening with her best friend and a change of scenery.

Both couples made haste upon arrival to the theater. Meg sort of did a little waddle sequence to maneuver up the stairs with her belly growing rounder each day. Jo rushed ahead, practically sprinting toward the doors with Laurie hot on her heels.

The ticket counter window was being shut just as they walked up.

“That was too close a call” Laurie mumbled mostly to himself. Jo gave another sorrowful look, further extending her apologies.

Meg and John brought up the rear and the quartet made their way to their box seats. Jo grabbed Meg’s arm and squealed quietly, as they’d never sat in box seating before. It was far too expensive a luxury for them to have ever been able to afford.

Laurie put his hand at the small of Jo’s back as she walked ahead of him and down the few steps to their area. She tried to shake him off, to which Laurie could only chuckle; however he kept his hand in place as she moved down the stairs in the dark. Once seated, Jo thanked John profusely for the tickets and invitation.

“This is so capital!” she exclaimed, causing Meg to frown deeply at the slang term.

“You’re in high spirits tonight, my dear” Laurie observed as he once again laced their hands together. (He still found himself dumbfounded that he was now allowed access to Jo’s hand in this way. He’d so badly wanted to touch her the last time they attended a play, but he’d been too bashful and self-depreciating, certain that she would react poorly to the gesture.)

The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play.

Instantly Jo was entranced by the performance. She swayed her head to the tunes, laughed heartily at the jokes and clapped mighty at the end of scenes.

Intermission came all too soon and the group decided to stay in their box seats and stretch their legs versus venturing down to the lobby for cocktails.

Meg and John were huddled together talking in low tones, so Laurie focused his attentions on Jo.

“Are you having a good time?” he asked.

“Of course, Teddy! Aren’t you? This is a spectacular cast- I especially like the male lead’s delivery.”

The boy was having a moment feeling fully grateful for Jo’s company, John’s graciousness and his overall good fortunes. He answered Jo with a soft kiss, leaning forward and brushing his lips against hers in a familiar gesture.

“Well, I guess I have my answer as to how you feel about this evening” Jo blushed.

Meg and John discretely looked on at the young couple.

“John, they’re so precious- I can hardly stand it!”

“Yes, they do seem very happy together. They both deserve it- imagine if things hadn’t worked in their favor with how good of friends they are?”

Meg shook her head at the depressing imagery and peeled her eyes from her sister’s sublime expression lest she be caught gawking at Jo.

All too soon the lights began to lower and the couples settled back into their seats.

After the play ended, the four were back in their carriage talking jovially amongst themselves.

Jo was particularly enthralled with the leads, while Meg gushed over the comedic tone of the play. The men injected their thoughts when asked, but mostly basked in the sisters’ good moods and love of theater. It pleased them both immensely to see the ladies so excited.

The carriage first dropped off Meg and John at their small cottage. Laurie and Jo gave their deepest thanks once again before the driver took off in the direction of the March household. They had about ten miles to enjoy the rare private time together.

Laurie was on Jo immediately, kissing at her neck feverishly.

Chuckling, the girl enjoyed the feel of his lips against her heated flesh.

“Teddy…” she began.

“Don’t worry, my love” he offered between plucks to her negligee “I don’t plan to take this further. I’ve just needed to do that all night.”

Another spike of heat went up through Jo’s face.

Laurie fiddled with the lace at her neckline, looking slightly offended.

“It’s this lace- it highlights your collarbones in such a delicious way” he mused.

“Oh Teddy, stop” Jo playfully pushed him away.

Together the two came back amicably toward one another and shared a deep kiss. Parting only slightly, they leaned their foreheads against one another.

“I’m so happy, Teddy” sadly declared.

“…and why do you say it as if that’s a problem, Josie?”

“I’m unexplainably convinced somehow that something bad is going to come our way and spoil things.”

“Like what?” he asked with genuine concern.

“Something.”

Laurie raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well for one, your schooling. You leave again in the Spring for your studies. What will we do then?”

“Let's cross that bridge when we get there, Jo. I have no desire to let distance get in the way of my feelings for you.”

She smiled softly at this.

Laurie cupped both her cheeks and looked deep into her eyes.

“I too am so very happy” he whispered. He grinned wide at her to which she dissolved into laughter. The two cuddled together in the back of the carriage the remainder of the ride.

Soon enough they were in front of the March household and Laurie exited the carriage to help Jo out.

After several brief but loving kisses, the two reluctantly parted and Jo made her way up the porch to the front door. She turned around to give Laurie one last wave. Upon entering her home she was bombarded with a flurry of white cotton, a shawl and pinned up curly locks.

“How was the theater? Did you just love it? I saw you and Laurie kissing!” Amy practically sang as she maneuvered around Jo.

Beth sat next to the fireside giggling at Amy’s sing-song voice.

“Amy, what has Marmee said about snooping?” Jo grumbled while she unlaced her shoes.

“It’s not snooping when I just-so happened to be walking past the window at that moment” Amy rationalized.

“Coincidentally enough you were near a window when the sound of a carriage arrived… that’s an interesting turn of events.”

Amy shrugged, uncaring about her blatant intruding eyes.

“Did you love it? Was the lead actress very pretty?”

“Yes and yes” Jo answered, unbuttoning her long coat and hanging it on one of the hooks in the hallway.

She untangled her scarf and set it atop her coat.

Amy gasped.

“Oh, Jo! You have a rash of some sort!”

“What?” the girl began searching her exposed skin.

She was examining her forearms when Amy approached her “No, silly- here. Right on your neck. It’s all red and splotchy” Amy wrinkled her nose.

Jo immediately clamped her hand over the spot Amy had run her fingers over.

“I uh… should probably go and wash up. I’m sure it’s just an irritation from the wool rubbing against my skin” she reasoned.

“Will you come back down and tell us more about the theater?” Amy yelled after her as she quickly made her way upstairs.

“Perhaps!” Jo shouted back.

She rushed along, hurriedly approaching the mirror in her bedroom. There, right where Laurie had been paying so much attention in the carriage- was a quite large, bright red bruise forming.

Jo shook her head vowing to scold Laurie the next day.

Although she was a bit cross at the bright spot, Jo found herself running her fingers along the love-bite and smiling softly to herself. In the privacy of her room she let herself flop onto her bed and soak in the remaining high from the most wondrous of evenings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. I hope the ending makes up for this shorter chapter.

“Teddy, stop.”

…

“Seriously Teddy, _stop_.”

…

Pointedly looking at the boy, Jo March squint her eyes, entirely unamused with Laurie’s antics.

The boy looked on innocently which only further enraged her.

Currently Jo was sprawled across the small loveseat in the March attic with Teddy situated on the floor at her feet. She didn’t have stockings on this afternoon, as the house was warmed up nicely from the many fires they had going. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, Laurie found it stimulating to poke and tickle at her feet while she tried writing.

At first the playfulness had been funny and well-received. That had been nearly a half hour ago.

“I’m serious. Stop. It.”

“I’m not doing anything,”

Exasperated, Jo scoffed loudly.

“What? I’m not.”

She went back to reading over her notes and felt the boy’s fingers lightly trail down her right foot.

She kicked half-heartedly (with a hint of strength for good measure) at his shoulder.

“Ow! Jo!”

“I warned you to stop...”

“Teddy sulked briefly, rubbing at the tender spot.

“That was mighty a kick for me just having a bit of fun.”

“You were being mighty annoying.”

Jo continued her reading but was yet again distracted by Laurie’s piercing gaze. The boy had long abandoned his own novel, the book now lay face down on the floor several feet from him. She looked up expectantly.

“Yes?”

“Nothing.”

“Teddy, so heaven help me- has there been a case of mistaken identity and you have somehow switched bodies with Amy? You’re fast exceeding her annoyances. Whatever has come over you?”

“I’m bored, my love. Let’s go have a walk” he perked up at the prospect of getting out of the house.

“No.”

He frowned.

“Perhaps we could go ice skating?”

“It’s so nice and warm inside. Why would we willingly leave the comforts of the house to set about in the freezing cold?”

“We _must_ vacate this attic… I’m at my wits end with reading. It’s all we’ve done the past three days.”

“I told you I would be working on my novel this week. You knew that.”

“Yes, but I thought you’d at least take breaks.”

“I do.”

“Hurried meals do not count, Jo” Laurie deadpanned.

“Teddy, I truly do not understand what you need from me. I’m dedicated to proofreading this novel until it’s done.”

“And when will that be?” he interrupted.

“I don’t know” she frowned. “No one is forcing your hand to be here.”

“I want to be here. I like being around you.”

“Well, this is what I plan on being preoccupied with for the foreseeable future. _Please_ let me work in peace, my boy” she begged.

“Fine” he dejectedly sighed.

Painstakingly he slowly re-opened the forgotten book. He dramatically flipped through the pages, looking for his place marker- in the process causing quite the ruckus.

Jo glared hard in his direction.

Feeling her eyes upon him, Laurie looked up- a puzzled expression across his handsome features.

“Yes, my love?”

“Stop.”

“What have I done this time?!” he practically cried.

“You are flipping through those pages with _far_ too much gusto. Surely you can bear to be a little more quiet.”

With great flare and dramatics, Laurie delicately flipped the next page soundlessly with methodically timed slowness. Once finished, he peeked up at Jo for her approval.

She harrumphed, but went back to her reading.

For several minutes the two peacefully read in silence.

“Jo, I-“

“That’s it.”

Jo firmly set her papers down next to her on the couch and stood up, hands on her hips.

“Up.”

“Up?”

“Yes, stand up Teddy.”

The boy looked at her wearily, but stood all the same.

Jo squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye (she had to tilt her head up a little to do this, due to Laurie’s tall stature).

Taking about three swift steps forward the girl placed her arms round his shoulders and kissed him soundly- which is not at all what the boy was expecting.

His eyes went wide as he processed her actions. Showing no signs of stopping, Laurie slid his hands down and held Jo by the hips, softly kissing her back- rejoicing when the kiss deepened naturally.

He pressed his tongue against the seam of her lips, delighting as she opened her mouth for him to explore her depths.

Laurie groaned quietly and Jo smiled further into the kiss. She raised up on her tiptoes to better access his beautiful pink lips.

They groped freely at one another, mussing up one another’s hair as they pressed themselves closer together.

Jo pulled back first. She chuckled when Laurie chased her lips, eyes still closed.

“My boy, will that tide you over for the next… hour?”

“Maybe” he grinned.

“What else do you need in order for me to go back to my work in peace?

Laurie took Jo by the hand and spun her away and back, resting his hand on the small of her back and guiding her with the other in a light dance.

The girl couldn’t help but laugh. She didn’t question his sudden movements and went with the flow, swaying to and fro to the music-less sounds in their heads. They moved gracefully across the attic, every now and then Laurie dipping Jo low and back up, which caused her to giggle happily. Minutes went by and the pair let themselves get lost in one another. Laurie began to hum an unknown tune that Jo instantly enjoyed.

Marmee had come up to alert the pair to tea being ready-her presence oblivious to the boy and girl. She smiled wide at the sight of their dancing, putting her hand over her heart, and quickly ducked her head down retreating quietly back down the stairs so as not to interrupt their duet.

“What’s that melody?” Jo asked.

“The sounds of you.”

She playfully slapped at his shoulder.

“Always with the waxing of poetics…” she blushed.

“You love it” he grinned.

Shaking her head, Jo let him guide her to and fro.

Minutes went by and the two enjoyed this impromptu moment together. For all Jo’s resistance even she had to admit this was all very romantic.

She gazed into Laurie’s emerald eyes- her smile instantly mimicking his wide grin.

 _‘Blast him and those dreadfully good looks…’_ Jo mused to herself.

“Jo March” Laurie softly sang.

She tilted her head curiously.

“Josephine March” he crooned.

He then took her breath away and broke out into a gentle lullaby uttering the loveliest of words against her ear, his warm breath causing goose bumps to rise on her forearms.

He sung of the softness of her skin, the blueness of her eyes, the slight red hue in her hair when she stood under the sun- all the little things he loved most about her.

“… the most incredible, never my dear, no never will I ever look unto anyone more than you” he finished, sealing his charade with the gentlest of kisses.

Right now was all that mattered. Laurie didn’t want to be anywhere else but wrapped up in Jo’s arms. He swallowed hard as the two continued swaying just a bit more to the now quiet room.

“Jo?”

“Teddy” she grinned, mocking the seriousness to his tone.

“I love you.”

He prayed for a good reaction. He didn’t feel her stiffen under his arms and took that as a small victory. Preparing himself for some witty quip from her to keep the mood light, the boy waited with baited breath.

And this particular afternoon was simply full of wondrous truths and surprises as Jo’s bottom lip quivered ever so slightly and with a watery smile she whispered back-

“I love you too.”

Half-written papers with scribbles and notes in the margins and dull books of crusades long ago were long forgotten as the two basked in the most beautiful ballad they’d heard well into dusk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory/Clarification: Laurie will still attend Harvard. I veered from the book a little and have him first taking a year-long program in London (which will be explained in the next chapter). During that time abroad he'll get 1 long break in the Spring, of which he plans to journey back home.

Laurie knew they were at a crossroads in their relationship. He looked down at the auburn waves sprawled across his chest just below his nose and sighed heavily.

Jo felt the change in his demeanor and shifted in his arms.

The two found themselves wrapped up in a blanket reclining on a couch in one of the many lounge parlors at the Lawrence manor. It was chilly and even though their house maid Emily had been painstakingly keeping each fireplace well-stocked with wood, there was still a persistent draft that swept through the home’s vast expanse.

“Teddy?”

He hummed back in response.

“Is everything all right?”

“With you in my arms I can fly” he quickly retorted without preamble.

Jo’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink and she ducked her head.

“Always waxing…” she murmured.

Laurie chuckled lightly at that and kissed the top of her head.

They were quiet several beats before Jo inquired once more if everything in fact was all right with the boy.

“I’m thinking about next year.”

“What about next year?” she asked, forehead wrinkling in slight confusion.

“Schooling.”

Oh.

“You mean going away.”

“Yes, my going away.”

Jo turned in his arms so they could look one another in the eye before pushing forward in the long-awaited, slightly dreaded conversation. She tried for light heartedness, not wanting to make their restful afternoon awkward.

“Are you looking forward to the many adventures you’ll surely have?” she brightly inquired.

Laurie remained silent. He knew what Jo was trying to do, and as much as he appreciated the gesture he wanted to get right to the bottom of things, no pretenses.

“I’m looking forward to the first break I’m allotted enough time to come back home. To you.” He added the last bit to make sure Jo knew his intentions and where his heart was.

“You know not how lucky you are, Teddy. I only _wish_ I had the opportunity to venture to far off lands in pursuit of knowledge. I’d be absolutely ecstatic.”

“You wouldn’t miss me?”

“I didn’t say that, my boy. I trust in us. I know what would be waiting for me back home.”

“And what’s that?”

Jo bit her lip. Over the months she’d grown leaps and bounds in showing her feelings and being romantic toward Laurie. She still however struggled with some of the overly sentimental moments. She was still Jo March at the end of the day, and there were some things she’d hold firm to. No nonsense when it came to love. Period.

“Teddy…”

“What? I want to hear you say it.”

“Why? You imply you already know what my answer is, so why make a big to-do of things?”

“Sometimes it’s nice to hear it said aloud” the boy quietly replied.

Jo’s heart softened at that. His tone was true and his request pure. She had no reason to withhold her feelings from him, no matter how hard it may be at times for her to express it.

They sat in silence several minutes. Jo took to watching condensation pool down one of the window panes.

“You” she breathed.

“Me what?”

“ _You_ , Teddy. You’d be what’s waiting for me at home. If I were to be the one traveling afar for studies.”

He smiled gently at her admission, kissing the top of her head once more for good measure. He knew it was tough for the girl to be close. It came natural to him. He’d always been one to dole out a hug, or speak of encouragement, support and fondness for others. It never made him feel at war with himself to showcase his emotions.

Growing up he was sometimes teased by other boys at school for his soft nature. They’d call him slurs or twist about his name (Laura was a favorite amongst cruel bullies) and do their very best to see him shed tears or get angry. He never did either. He wouldn’t apologize for being kind to girls and showing respect for their feelings. He saw them as equal, no matter how controversial an opinion that may be. For what it’s worth, Laurie’s father had instilled good principles in the boy before fleeing into the night. He’d shown the boy how to pull out a lady’s chair at dinners and encouraged him from a young age to stand when a woman would enter or exit the room. He was the first to offer female classmates a helping hand on icy days as they traipsed down the stairs of the school grounds or offer his leather gloves if someone had forgotten theirs in haste. He was a generous man and as he grew older was able to enjoy the way women curiously eyed him as he’d offer his arm out, open doors or any of the other many kind behaviors that other young men his age were oftentimes oblivious to.

“Will you be waiting for me, Jo?”

She laughed. “What a silly question, my boy.”

“I’m being serious, my love” he whispered before swooping down to gently place his lips upon hers in a sweet kiss.

Several beats passed and the two suddenly found themselves engaged in a heated exchange. That was the thing- try as they might Jo and Laurie ignited a hard to deny passion when coupled together. Gentle touches quickly delved into seductive caresses and innocent kisses deepened almost instantly. Laurie couldn’t get enough of Jo nor she of him.

**_Several weeks prior…_ **

“But I don’t want to help peel potatoes!” Amy could be heard whining to Hannah from the kitchen. The blonde huffed, stomping out into the dining room in search of the spare peeler- a mighty frown affixed to her face.

Unbeknownst to the young girl, Jo and Laurie had quietly returned to the March house from an impromptu walk in the woods, as they’d grown restless earlier in the day. Taking advantage that no one seemed to notice their arrival Laurie had playfully pushed Jo up against a dark corner in the front parlor and was currently peppering her neck with open mouthed kisses.

At first Jo had giggled lightly at his frantic movements. She was however soon letting out the quietest of moans when his lips found their way behind her left ear.

“That’s it…” he gently urged.

Jo went to object to their proceedings going any further when Laurie, in an admittedly suave move, fluidly went from nibbling an earlobe right to her open mouth, connecting his to hers.

Jo let her tongue roam his mouth, gently tasting and taking. Laurie groaned and bit at her bottom lip.

Pulling back, the boy gave her a cheeky grin.

“Hi” he whispered.

“Hi” Jo returned.

Quickly the two continued their exploration of one another.

Amy crept closer to the parlor, loudly opening drawers (making sure Hannah knew her distaste for being put to work at such a mundane task). Unfortunately for Jo and Laurie the two were entirely wrapped up in one another and unhearing of the opening and shutting noises nearing closer and closer.

“Hannah, I can’t find the other- OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS, JO!” the girl loudly exclaimed, clapping her hand over her mouth, gasping in absolute scandal.

At that point Laurie had a hand (blessed be, it was his arm furthest away from Amy’s eyesight) up Jo’s blouse and had been toying with a hardened nipple over the fabric of her under dress.

They hurriedly jumped apart, Jo looking much like a deer in headlights and Laurie bashfully looking anywhere but in Amy’s direction.

Pointing an accusatory finger at the culprits, Amy began shouting.

“Ohhhhh! I’m going to tell Marmee what I just saw!”

“You will do no such thing, Amy” Jo challenged, taking a step forward.

“Oh yes I will!” the girl cackled, holding her sides and laughing loudly. Jo frowned and Laurie couldn’t help but grin wildly at the ceiling, not daring to make eye contact with Jo in the moment.

“Now listen here, Amy. We weren’t doing anything wro-“

“Yes you were! It’s unladylike and conduct unbecoming!”

“What’s going on in there?” Hannah could be heard yelling at the girls’ ruckus.

“Nothing!” both girls practically sang out in overly syrupy voices.

Thinking fast, Jo made an offer she knew Amy wouldn’t be able to resist.

“I’ll peel the potatoes and give you a bag of sweets I received from Teddy’s grandfather.”

Amy narrowed her eyes. Immediately she got to plotting.

“And you’ll take on my job of plowing snow from the front entryway this week” she countered, chin held high.

“Fine.”

“ _AND_ I want your week’s worth of allowance.”

“What?! Absolutely not! Go ahead and tell Marmee” Jo scoffed.

Laurie looked wide eyed at Jo, unbelieving of her stubborn ways.

“Amy, I’ll let you take your choice of any book from the library.”

“Even the gold gilded ones?”

Jo balked audibly at her sister’s brazenness.

“Even the gold gilded ones.”

“Deal!” the blonde triumphantly grinned.

Quickly, before anyone could change their minds, Amy pranced away, whistling happily to herself at having found a way out of chores for the week and the prospect of several new gifts.

And then there was silence.

“Heaven help me Teddy, if you speak _one_ word of humor right now I will clock you without regret” Jo warned as she looked over at the boy who was already doubled over in a belly aching laugh.

“It’s not that funny…” she harrumphed when his laughter showed no signs of stopping.

“You _will_ be helping me plow the snow I hope you know” Jo folded her arms across her chest.

Wiping away tears, Laurie grasped onto a semblance of composure.

“Yes, my love. Of course” he chuckled.

“Amy these potatoes aren’t going to peel themselves!” Hannah called.

“Coming, Hannah! I’ll be helping you with dinner this evening.”

Glaring half heartedly in Laurie’s direction the girl pointed toward the front door.

“Go.”

Laurie saddled up to Jo, quickly plucking a parting kiss from her downturned lips.

“Good night, my love” he sincerely bid farewell, knocking his forehead gently against hers.

Rolling her eyes, the girl stomped out of the parlor toward the kitchen.

All Laurie could do was shake his head in mirth as he quietly exited the March home.

**_Present time…_ **

Ending their kiss slowly, Laurie stared deep into Jo’s eyes.

“You didn’t answer me.”

“I was a bit preoccupied, my boy” she smiled.

“Will you?” he asked again.

“Yes, Teddy. Of course. How could you think I wouldn’t? I’m in this with you. For the long haul.”

He nodded his head, agreeing with her sentiments and not having anything more to add at the moment.

He toyed with Jo’s locks, allowing the silky strands to slip between his fingers.

“Are you worried the distance will affect things between us?” Jo candidly asked.

“Honestly? No. With any other girl I’d probably say yes. Someone’s eye would stray, a heart would turn a corner… inevitably there’d be a demise. With you? _You_ Jo are different, my love.”

“How so?”

“You’re you.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Sure it is. You’re you and you’re mine and that makes it perfect.”

“Oh, so I’m yours now? And here I thought I was a free woman” she teased.

He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Jo, what do you want me to say? My heart is yours. You know this to be true. I’m yours until you relinquish me from your clutches- which I hope is never.”

Searching his eyes, Jo found no untruth to his statement.

“I’m scaring you away, aren’t I?” Laurie frowned.

“No! No… I’m not scared. I just wonder how you know for sure that your feelings run that deep and have such strong roots? There are all sorts of things that could happen. You could meet some beautiful heiress and fall head over heels, or perhaps your single friends see you deciding that bachelordom truly is best?”

Jo went to continue her tirade and Laurie squeezed her upper arms, halting her from further musing about non-existent obstacles.

“I assure you, no heiress beholds the adventure you bring to my life. You know money is of no importance to me. I have my own inheritance and the prospect of more seems greedy at best. And this bachelordom you speak of? I’ve spent far too long pining for your affections to on a whim decide being alone is somehow best. I know what it’s like to be without you. I much prefer things as they are now.”

He rubbed her arms once more in a reassuring gesture.

“Josephine March.”

“Theodore Lawrence?” she questioned, wondering why he was suddenly using her full name. He never called her Josephine. It was always Jo (or Josie, or love, or my dear, or…).

“My girl, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not the one who started this conversation!”

“I know, but I want you to hear it from my mouth that I don’t want anyone else. You’re it.”

“Oh my boy, I’m afraid you’ll see I’m of meager offerings.”

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Don’t sell yourself short like that. I want you. I’ve wanted you. I don’t question why. I just know that it’s easier to breathe when you’re near. You smile and it makes me feel like I can do anything. At first glance I was smitten and upon our early exchanges I knew I had to have you. You’re imprinted on my heart.”

“Jo, I just love you” he finished.

She smiled, loving hearing him saying those words. She’d let him know in her own way how much it meant to her that he trusted her with his heart and vice versa.

“I love you too, my boy.”

A chaste kiss followed.

“So we’re in this? For the long haul? We won’t let my going away end what we have?”

“I’m not looking to break your heart, Teddy.”

He grinned wildly at this reveal.

“Believe me when I say it’s you, Jo. Only you. Always you.”

The two chattered in hushed tones into the late afternoon going over the creative ways in which they’d keep in touch during the four months Laurie would be in London starting in January. Resolving that letters, strategic phone calls and even telegrams for shorter messages were their best bets at staying in touch, the young couple was able to get back to basking in one another’s glow- thoughts of travels and loneliness saved for another day far off in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! I debated and battled with this chapter quite a bit. In the end, I decided to go with what I had written and hope you enjoy. I'll now be back to more regular updates on this story. Thanks very much for your patience.

Hurried knocking greeted Jo who had just sat down to enjoy a bowl of apple cobbler Hannah had taken out of the oven only minutes earlier.

  
Shoving the warm bite in her mouth, unwilling to go without, the girl rushed to the door as the incessant knocking continued.

  
“Coming!” she shouted through her mouthful, such that it came out more like a garbled mess.

  
Opening the door still chewing, Jo was greeted by the handsome face of Laurie whose hand was up and ready for another onslaught of banging against the door.

  
Swallowing, Jo wrinkled her forehead questioning the boy’s fervor.

  
“Is something the matter, my boy?”

  
“No, the opposite in fact. You must come with me now” he went to grab her hand, but Jo pulled back.

  
“Go with you where?”

  
“Back to my house.”

  
“Teddy, I don’t even have a coat on yet and Hannah just made the most delicious cobbler. Come inside first for a helping” Jo moved to the side ushering with her hand for him to cross the threshold.

  
Laurie shook his head.

  
“Jo, my grandfather just announced he has to tend to business two towns over which forces him to spend the night at a hotel, as his meeting isn’t until tomorrow morning.”

  
“Okay” Jo deadpanned, uncaring of this development.

  
Teddy blew out an exasperated breath. He was going to have to spell out the obvious for his girl.

  
“He’ll be gone. All day. And night” Teddy maneuvered his eyebrows suggestively.

  
Oh. 

  
Oh!

  
Jo’s confused expression quickly melt into a pretty blush. 

  
“Teddy… I can come by later. I can’t just drop everything right this second for… well, for that.”

  
Laurie had a feeling on the way over that she’d have this reaction. Jo was stubborn through and through and didn’t like to feel as though she was being bossed around, no matter how gently he pled. He had to go straight for the kill in order to get his way this time. Leaning in he bent down to her height so his mouth grazed ever-so-gently against her earlobe.

  
He smirked as he heard her breath catch.

  
“My love, it’s been far too long since I’ve felt your smooth skin bare against mine, since I’ve stroked the depths of you, since I’ve heard those beautiful little sounds you release only for me… because of me” he murmured. 

  
Leaning back he could see Jo’s chest rise and fall rapidly at his words. Her eyes had already begun to dilate. 

  
Biting her bottom lip in an incredibly provocative manner that had Laurie squirming slightly as he stood in place, he awaited her answer.

  
“Come in. I just need to let Hannah know I’m leaving.”

  
Laurie stood tall in the foyer watching as Jo rushed to the dining room table and practically shoveled her food into her mouth.

  
“Jo, slow down my love, you don’t want to choke” he chuckled, amused that his small preview had left her that needy.

  
She bustled about, cleaning up the table and getting herself ready with lightening speed. She grabbed her coat and gloves, calling out to Hannah as she buttoned up.

  
“Hannah! Teddy is here. I’ll be over at the Laurence’s should anyone need me. I’ll be back in time for supper.”

  
Not waiting for a reply, Jo grabbed Laurie’s hand and vacated the house with dire urgency.

  
The two walked in silence side by side holding hands. Little puffs of air could be seen from their panting breath as they all-but sprinted toward the manor.

  
Laurie already had his key out and ready as they approached the front door.

  
“Is anyone home?” Jo inquired as he fiddled with the locks.

  
“Emily just left for the day, as did the other servants. She offered to make me a light dinner to keep warm in the oven for later, but I had other pressing matters and dismissed she and the staff early” he grinned.

  
“Good” was all Jo said.

  
He got the deadbolt unfastened and with a loud click the scaling door gave way and he and Jo rushed inside.

  
Laurie only got so far as to press the door shut and latch the deadbolt once more before Jo was on him.

  
Shoving Laurie back firmly, she kissed him open-mouthed without preamble.

  
She tasted of apples was the only clear thought that registered for Laurie as he fell in synch with her movements, grasping her tiny waist in his hands. Laurie gave as good as he got and responded in kind by beginning to unbutton her coat. Once the last button was unfastened, he let the coat drop to the floor. 

  
Still kissing, he began to toe off his shoes. Taking cue, Jo did the same. 

  
Jo grasped the back of Laurie’s head, tendrils pulling sharp in her grabbing hands. He moaned at that and let her guide him down to her height so she could fully explore his mouth, cradling his cheeks between both her hands.

  
He tried saying her name, but it came out muffled.

  
Trying again, Laurie whispered her name.

  
“Jo, wait.”

  
Undeterred, she bit at his bottom lip earning another grateful moan.

  
“Jo”

  
“What?” she asked in a clipped tone, perturbed at being stopped. 

  
“Let’s take this upstairs behind closed doors, my love” he gently requested, kissing her brow for good measure.

  
Eyes softening, the girl took to removing her gloves and taking the time to properly hang her coat on one of the gold hooks lined against the wall.

  
Laurie did the same with his garments, eyeing Jo from the side, watching her swift movements.

  
Once they were both divested of their winter garb, Laurie grabbed her hand and dashed off toward his bedroom. 

  
Shutting the bedroom door, he was pleased to turn around and find Jo already unfastening the lacing of her waistcoat.  
  
He saddled up to her, playfully slapping her hands away as he took over the task.

  
Raising on her tiptoes she kissed and licked at his neck while he got the top portion of her ensemble loosened.

  
Pressing her hands against his firm abdomen, she clutched his dress shirt and pushed up.

  
“Off” she instructed.

  
Wasting no time, Laurie easily complied. He backed up a few feet and eyed Jo hungrily the entire time he removed the item.

  
Jo reveled in each bit of lightly tanned skin revealed to her eyes.

  
Laurie was naturally slim and tall in stature and the young man had just the right amount of muscular definition and tone to his torso that was absolutely appealing.

  
Jo had the brief thought of wanting to run her tongue along the sharp v his hips made.

  
Rustling herself from her thoughts, she approached him once he’d let the shirt drop forgotten to the ground and the vast expanse of golden skin beckoned her into his embrace.

  
Stroking Jo’s cheeks, Laurie’s large hands maneuvered her to where he wanted and Jo melted into his grasp.

  
After several moments, Laurie began to creep backwards, nearing his bed.

  
Once he felt the backs of his legs hit the frame, he stopped. Jo playfully pushed him to a sitting position. Bouncing slightly on the mattress, his hands were soon full with the girl who continued kissing the breath out of him.

  
Laurie pushed off her waistcoat and set to work on the buttons of the patterned blouse underneath. She looked down and watched with rapt attention as his hands slid the gold buttons over and out.

  
She shook the garment off once it was completely undone. Laurie moaned quietly as her movements caused her bottom to brush against his quickly hardening member.

  
Wickedly, Jo took to twisting a little extra to make sure she rotated in his lap a bit more, giving him a tease of friction.

  
“Jo…” he murmured.

  
Jo picked up one of his hands and brought it to her lips. She softly kissed his palm and then each fingertip, allowing his index finger to slide between her lips when she got to that digit. 

  
“Oh Jo” Laurie moaned.

  
It was music to her ears. She continued stroking her tongue against his appendage as she felt him spread his fingers and gently cradle her jaw in his hand.

  
Opening her eyes she was taken aback at how dark Laurie’s orbs looked as he watched her. His usually bright green eyes were now a dark shade of emerald, practically sparkling as he took in her performance. 

  
Finishing her ministrations the two collided together once more in a heated embrace. 

  
Jo still had on her slip dress and skirt, so Laurie was in a further state of undress than she, but he didn’t seem to mind, toying with her straps, signaling for her to shimmy them down further.

  
The swell of her breast was enticing and he bent down to place kisses upon them. With one stern tug he was able to get the slip down to her ribcage, revealing her naked bosom.

  
“Beautiful” he breathed.

  
Jo bashfully went to cross her arms, not having been this nude in front of anyone else before, least of all Laurie.

  
“Don’t” he gently placed his hands over her elbows.

  
“Don’t hide from me. I want to see all of you.”

  
At that, Jo felt a deep stirring inside and her belly clenched.

  
She let her arms drop and Laurie took in the spectacular creature in his arms. How did he get so lucky? Jo had no idea how absolutely stunning she was. Her wavy auburn locks draped over one shoulder, hanging loosely down to her waist, her hardened nipples were taut and straining outward- begging to be touched, caressed and licked. Her alabaster skin was a stark contrast to her darker locks and it only sparked further longing in the boy.

  
Pressing his fingers against her spine, she pliantly moved forward, letting out the softest of moans as a nipple brushed against his lips.

  
Taking one of the buds into his mouth, he allowed his other hand to twist and pinch at the other, not wanting either to be neglected. 

  
She tasted sweet. Faintly of vanilla and soap. He quickly got lost in her modest pillow-soft breasts, alternating between each with bites, kisses, licks and gentle sucking.

  
Jo lost her wits. Panting, she ran her fingers through his dark curls.

  
“Oh my god, Laurie…”

  
In a smooth motion, Laurie tightly held her to his chest and flipped them over on the bed so they were lying down, Jo underneath his larger frame.

  
Not missing a beat, he reconnected his lips to her milky globes.

  
She whined when he sucked a nipple particularly hard into his mouth. Loving the sound he did it again, smiling to himself when she mewled loudly in his ear.

  
“Teddy, please.”

  
“Please what? What do you need, my love?”

  
“More”

  
“More of what?” he teased one of her nipples with his fingertips as he questioned her.

  
Shivering in his arms, she pouted.

  
“Teddy.”

  
“Yes, my love? Tell me what it is you want and I’ll give it to you.”

  
“I want…” she started. 

“Yes…”

  
“… more” she finished on a groan as he continued fondling her breasts.

  
“With words, my love” he urged.

  
“I want to feel you.”

  
“Where?”

  
“Everywhere” she quickly answered, feeling her composure weaning away at his ministrations.

  
“Here?” he asked pinching a nipple.

  
“Teddy…”

  
“How about here” he kissed at her collar bone.

  
“No? Is that not where you want me?”

  
“Lower” Jo pleaded.

  
“Here?” he bent down, kissing her belly button.

  
Shaking her head, he felt her begin to part her legs for him.

  
“Are you going to show me where?”

  
Jo let one of her hands wander down her waist, past her hips and swiped across her lower half.

  
“My girl, you’ll have to show me where you need me.”

  
Sighing gently, the girl took one of Teddy’s hands in hers and moved it down to her center.

  
He squeezed the mound over her skirt and grinned wickedly when she called out for him.

  
“Is that where you need me, my love?”

  
Jo nodded her head frantically.

  
“With words, love.”

  
“Yes!” she blurted out.

  
“Good girl” he encouraged. 

  
Jo whimpered at that.

  
“Come here” he said, one hand coming up to cup her cheek as his other began gathering her skirt.

  
Jo clutched tightly at his toned back.

  
“Open up, darling” he requested as he got to the apex of her thighs.

  
Immediately she parted her legs for his hand to take up residence. 

  
Deftly, his fingers stroked the edge of her panties before dipping under and finding purchase upon her wet folds.

  
Jo gasped.

  
“Is this all for me?” he teased. He knew it was his doing that had her so worked up, but liked to hear her say it.

  
“Yes” she moaned.

  
He went to work, plunging two fingers inside, curling them into a come-hither motion.

  
Jo thrashed in his arms.

  
“Open your eyes.”

  
She couldn’t. It all felt so good. So right. He played her perfectly, just as he did the piano.

  
Delving further into her, Laurie added a third finger into her tight entrance.

  
“Teddy!”

  
At that, Jo’s eyes popped open.

  
“There you are” he smiled looking down into her hazel eyes.

  
“Stay with me” he urged.

  
Shaking her head side to side, the girl did her best to keep contact with his eyes.

  
“You feel so tight and warm against my fingers. This is exactly what I wanted. What I needed. Do you need me, Jo?”

  
She nodded.

  
“You need this?” he twisted his fingers at an angle inside of her and she cried out.

  
“Like that, my love? Yes- I think that’s exactly what you need.”

  
Jo tended to absolutely lose her mind when she and Teddy engaged in more carnal affairs. The boy had a way with words and painted beautiful pictures for her as he took her soaring to new heights.

  
“I want to feel you let go on my fingers, Jo” he spoke, looking down into her fevered eyes.

  
“Come on Jo, let go for me; because of me.”

  
He picked up the pace of his fingering, pulling his digits in and out of her depths with greater speed.

  
“Let go, my love. Show me how much you like this.”

  
He bent and kissed her hard as she began to come apart.

  
“Good girl” he mused as she chanted his name.

"Beautiful."

  
He peppered kisses across her chest, allowing her time to come down from her high. 

  
“You’re perfect, Jo.”

  
“Hardly” she chuckled.

  
“Hey…” he gripped her chin.

  
“You’re perfect” he sternly stated.

  
She smiled.

  
“I do believe it’s your turn, my boy” she grinned rubbing her thigh against his hardness at which he immediately hissed.

  
“Can I?” she asked as she lowered her fingers to his trouser buttons.

  
Now it was he who was speechless. His tongue felt too big for his mouth, so he settled for nodding his head dumbly.

  
Laughing gently at his unusual loss for words, she unbuttoned his pants and pushed both them and his undershorts over the slight curve of his rear and down his thighs.  
Puzzled, the boy looked down.

  
“Jo?” he asked in a small voice.

  
“Shhhh… let me do this for you.”

  
Laurie had an idea of what she was going to do, but was having a hard time believing it. Sure he’d talked to boys his age about the act and he’d seen a few naughty drawings over the years, but this was Jo, _his_ Jo lowering herself down to his pelvis. 

  
He was going to die.

  
He felt her breath against his thighs and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

  
Jo was a bit worried at the prospect ahead of her. This act was seldom talked about, frowned upon even and most definitely vile to many of the women in high society. Jo didn’t see things that way. If it was pleasurable and consensual, why did it matter what a couple did behind closed doors? So long as they weren’t hurting one another, she failed to understand the lewdness in the act. All she wanted was to bring Laurie pleasure. She knew this moment would change their relationship forever, but she wanted it and trusted him to not judge her in this moment.

  
Having never done this before, the girl was getting her bearings. Psyching herself up, she took one more steadying breath before bending further down and placing the gentlest of kisses against his member.

  
Laurie keened at this.

  
Wanting to hear that sound again, she opened her mouth and tentatively licked at the heated flesh in front of her.

  
Laurie writhed and moaned her name low and long.

  
Without further adieu Jo widened her mouth and engulfed the tip of him into her mouth.

  
Laurie cursed loudly, gathering her hair up with one hand. He dare not look down. He didn’t think he could take seeing the sight that threatened to be his undoing.

  
Jo sucked softly at the flesh, noting the scent of Laurie- his soap and cologne tinged with a manly musk. The sounds he was making were absolute poetry.

  
His strained groans and panting breath orchestrated the loveliest of melodies. 

  
She quickened her pace, bobbing her head up and down faster.

  
Wanting to get back at him for his earlier teasing, Jo released him from the confines of her mouth for a moment.

  
Immediately Laurie’s eyes sought out hers.

  
“Open your eyes” she echoed his earlier words.

  
Smiling softly, Laurie drew in a deep breath and watched in rapture as Jo took him back into her mouth.

  
She kept her gaze locked with him, loving how he bit at his lips and clutched at the bed sheets in a bid to continue watching.

  
Popping off once more, Jo kissed up his abdomen- licking at his ‘v’ the way she’d wanted to earlier and finally lifted herself up within eyesight of Laurie. He immediately kissed her, whining into her mouth when her small hand took over.

  
He was still wet from her mouth and hard to the touch. Jo knew it wouldn’t take much longer before he lost himself. 

  
Stroking firmly, the girl kissed over his closed eyes, his nose, his chin… anywhere on his face she could reach.

  
“Jo, I’m close. So close” he panted.

  
She curled her fingers tighter around him.

  
He moaned brokenly.

  
Focusing her attention on his long neck, Jo kissed at the slightly damp skin.

  
“Faster, my love.”

  
She pumped him up and down with zest.

  
“Yes, like that” he hissed.

  
Expletives were shouted as Laurie finished in her hand, shivering and shaking against her side as he spent himself.

  
The two youths lay side by side, legs entangled with their remaining clothing askew attempting to catch their breath.

  
“I love you, Jo” Laurie breathed into the cool air of his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, but knowing she heard his sentiments.

  
“And I you, Teddy” she smiled lazily.

  
Sitting up, Laurie propped himself on one elbow and played with her hair with his free arm.

  
“Are you mine for the afternoon?”

  
“I’m yours for always” she responded without a beat.

  
At that, the boy’s face broke out into a brilliant full-on grin. 

  
“I say we take a nap, have some tea and then see what further mischief we can get ourselves into.”

  
Jo nodded her head in agreement, surging up to capture Laurie’s lips with hers. A renewed wave of want pinged through her system.

  
As Jo began to doze off she heard Laurie’s stomach let out a loud rumble. 

  
Giggling, the girl doubled over laughing loudly at the sound.

  
“Perhaps we skip the nap and go straight to tea?”

  
“Of course, my boy.”

  
The two straightened their clothing and preambled downstairs to the kitchen to piece together a haphazard tea (Aunt March would have clutched her pearls at the quickly thrown together items).

  
Laurie quickly scarfed down one of the ham and cheese sandwiches he and Jo had made and went for a second. Jo shook her head at his antics, amused by his massive appetite despite his thin physique.

  
Nibbling at her food, Jo bashfully went to ask him a question.

  
“Teddy?”

  
“My love?” he quickly answered, preoccupied with snagging several green grapes from off the vine of a bunch they’d placed into a bowl.

  
“What we did- well, what I did in particular just now. Is it…” she stopped. “Is it foul?”

  
Teddy chewed slowly, piecing together what she meant. Upon figuring out her musings, his eyebrows furrowed. 

  
“Foul is a strong word, wouldn’t you say?”

  
“ _I_ wouldn’t necessarily say, but plenty of women in society believe it so.”

  
“Jo, are you having regrets? Did I push you in some way?”

  
The boy was quickly getting worked up and Jo made a movement to gently stroke at his forearm, the touch calming him instantly.

  
“My boy, you did nothing of the sort. I just wonder if others would consider the act… unbecoming.”

  
“Jo, I’d never judge you” Laurie stated plainly.

  
She looked down at the ground feeling her cheeks grow hot.

  
“Look at me” he softly implored.

  
Hazel met green.

“Never.”

  
Laurie watched in satisfaction as relief spread throughout her face. He hated seeing her features worried over something he felt completely honored to have experienced with her. He thought it best to tell her so.

  
“Jo, I’m absolutely honored you allow me to witness you in such a state. You’re lovely, attentive, sexy and all mine. I still don’t know how I got so lucky.”

  
“Sexy?” Jo laughed loudly.

  
“Yes, sexy.”

  
“Teddy, I-“

  
“You’re sexy to me. Plain and simple. Please don’t ruin genuine sentiments with unfounded claims otherwise.”

  
“Okay” she quietly answered.

  
Laurie pet her hand that was still brushing up and down his arm.

  
“I must say though, you did catch me by surprise, my girl.”

  
“Oh did I?” she coyly retorted.

“I about combust on the spot” he deadpanned, his attention once again going to the spread in front of them.

  
“I’m glad to know I can keep you on your toes, my boy.”

  
Laurie chuckled, swallowing the bit of tea he’d just sipped.

“All this talk has me wondering why we aren’t already taking pleasure in more private affairs” he grinned cheekily.

  
“Sounds like we should do something to rectify that” Jo pretended to ponder their options, tapping her index finger against her chin in mock thought.

  
With one last bite of fruit, Laurie quickly pushed back his chair, taking Jo’s hand in his in the process.

  
“But Teddy the foo-“

  
“There’s something else my appetite desires.”

  
Jo shook her head, laughing lightly at his direct advances.

  
With that, the two made their way back up the stairs, stopping every so often to softly kiss or push the other gently against a wall and capture the other’s lips.

  
Jo’s hands were once again tangled in Laurie’s onyx locks by the time they’d made it to his open chamber door.

  
In a quick movement Jo didn’t see coming, Laurie bent down and scooped her up over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing at all.

  
Squealing, the girl playfully swat at his shoulder blades.

  
“Teddy! Put me down!”

  
“As you wish, my love.”

With that, the boy kicked the door shut with the back of his foot and promptly took to tossing Jo playfully onto his bed.

  
The sound of light giggling soon melted into strained groans and tight cries in the vacant hallway as the two continued their escapades further into the afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't love the last chapter- I think I had Jo and Laurie move a bit too fast. ALAS, I stopped dwelling on this story and just let my fingers do the talking. Will try to be better about updating sooner for you lovely folks! (I cried while writing Jo's note to Amy... who knew!)

Sooner than anyone expected, Amy was off to Europe. The journey would take just about a little under a week and Aunt March was adamant that they be in France by the New Year so as not to miss the festivities.

Amy would find herself celebrating the actual Christmas holiday on a ship, so the March family fashioned together an early gathering so the young girl wouldn’t miss out on exchanging gifts with her loved ones. The plan was that only Amy’s gifts would be passed around and anything she got for others would also be opened. Everything else would wait until the twenty-fifth.

* * *

Jo harrumphed as Amy sped past her into the dining room, knocking the older girl off kilter in her rush to finish last minute packing.

“Amy, you don’t set sail for another two days- calm down!” Jo admonished.

“I can’t hear you, la la la!” the young blonde sang as she bound up the stairs toward her room where her many trunks were situated.

Jo rolled her eyes and continued setting the table for an early dinner. The March family always ate their Christmas meal in the early afternoon to leave the remainder of the day for lazing about and enjoying gifts and each others company. Today would be no different.

Beth quietly tidied the space, helping fold napkins and discretely fixing where Jo had accidentally misplaced the forks. 

Noticing the guffaw, Jo blushed.

“Thank you my dear.”

“You’re welcome” Beth beamed.

Laurie emerged from the kitchen, nibbling on a cookie Hannah had offered him to tide over the boy’s seemingly ever-healthy appetite. 

He walked over to where Jo had her head bowed, concentrating on straightening the plates just-so and bent, gently pressing his lips to the girls’ temple in an effortless gesture- a tender moment only Beth was privy to.

Jo nuzzled her head against under his chin, chuckling as she pulled back.

“Hello” she whispered.

“Hello" Laurie grinned.

“What can I help with?” he asked, his brow furrowing as he surveyed the mostly set table.

“I believe we’re almost done, right Beth?”

The quiet girl nodded her head in agreement.

“Well if that’s the case then I shall take a moment to relax” Laurie announced, sitting down in a plush chair wedged in the corner, stretching his long limbs and putting his hands behind his head. He hadn’t helped with preparing a single dish.

She shook her head at his antics- the boy could be so very dramatic at times without even noticing.

Hannah bustled out of the kitchen, a warm glass of milk in hand. Walking over to Laurie, the boy absolutely preened at the familial attention- something he was naturally starved for given his upbringing.

“Why does Laurie get milk and cookies while us girls work?” Jo huffed.

“Laurie is our guest, Jo” Hannah reasoned.

“He’s practically part of the family” Jo countered.

Sighing, Hannah gently pat Laurie on his head fondly and made her way back into the kitchen to finish off the simmering food.

Amy ran down the stairs once again, her sights set on a wool coat hanging in the front room that she wanted to make sure made it into one of her pieces of luggage.

“What’s the rush?” Laurie asked, moving his legs out of the way just in time for the girl to not trip over them.

“I still have so much to do!” Amy fretted, her voice sounding slightly unhinged.

“Haven’t you been packing the better half of the week? You’re still not done?” the boy asked.

Jo and Beth looked up simultaneously, knowing that the boy was treading into sensitive territory. Amy and her wardrobe were not to be fussed with. The girl loved clothes and often made a huge parade of preparing for each day, no matter how plain the outfit. She painstakingly put forth extra effort to look the part of a young lady in training.

“I’ll have you know each day I’m expected to change _no less_ than three times- what, with morning lessons and recreation, tea, then dinnertime?! I can’t _possibly_ wear the same thing and it’d be the worst thing _ever_ to be caught repeating an outfit. The Parisians are known for their keen sense of style and I _must_ do my best to blend in with the locals.”

Laurie went to speak, however Amy had other plans and held up her hand- not yet done with her tirade.

The girl listed off all the various required activities and functions that would be mandatory to attend. She lifted her hand and easily rattled off five events one by one on each of her fingers, punctuating that the highest of society would be in attendance, thus further conveying the importance behind a flawless wardrobe.

“So don’t you nag me that ‘I’m not done’” the girl mimicked Laurie’s voice, quickly grabbing the coat she’d come downstairs to retrieve in the first place and strutted back up the staircase.

Laurie blinked.

“I only meant-“

“Ignore her. Amy takes her clothing choices quite serious” Jo offered.

“You did nothing wrong” she further placated.

The boy slumped down in his chair, a look that was a cross of bewilderment and exhaustion gracing his lovely features.

Soon enough dinner was served and the family gathered round the table, Laurie rounding out the last of the chairs pulled up to the table.

Looking across the way Laurie tried for a smile in Amy’s direction and the girl frowned greatly and puffed out her chest, looking away from his gaze.

“So much for making nice…” Laurie whispered to Jo who was sat to his left.

Before Jo could snicker, Marmee delightfully clapped her hands together.

“Oh Laurie, thank you for volunteering for saying grace!” she praised, mistaking his hushed words as willingness to lead the prayer.

Laurie gulped.

“But I wasn’t-“

Jo kicked at his ankle under the table, causing the boy to sit upright and look over at her in shock.

Amy grinned smugly. Pleased that he was put on the spot.

“Yes Laurie, it’s so very nice of you to volunteer” the blonde practically gloated.

Sighing, the boy took to bowing his head and began to recite the Lord’s Prayer adding in some anecdotes about his good fortune to have met the March family and wishing Amy well on her journey.

* * *

After dinner everyone gathered round to open gifts with Amy. The girl was absolutely thrilled with the extra attention, gushing about each new trinket she received, 

Her rift with Laurie was immediately smoothed over when Amy opened his present, gasping in shock at the gold locket nestled in the black velvet box.

“Oh Laurie, it’s positively _stunning_!”

“I’d hoped you’d like it. Open it. There’s something else inside.”

Amy opened the locket and squealed in delight. 

Everyone patiently waited for the girl to get her bearings as her mouth opened and closed several times.

"It’s our home and a photo of Marmee and Father! Laurie, however did you do this? It’s absolutely perfect!” she shouted.

Before the boy could answer, he found his arms full of blue silk and blonde curly locks.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!” Amy recited, bouncing excitedly in his arms.

Chuckling, Laurie hugged the girl back and patted her shoulders.

“You’re no longer cross with me?” he teased.

“Not at all, this is exquisite! It must have cost a fortune” she mused while quickly fastening the necklace round her neck.

Jo made a face.

“Amy…” Marmee warned.

Beth bit at her lip.

“What?” the young girl asked innocently.

“It’s quite rude to talk about money in such a way, especially when you’ve just been given such a thoughtful gift” Marmee tutted. “Now what do we say?” she continued.

Sighing, the girl slightly rolled her eyes.,

“I’m sorry Laurie. I love the necklace very much. Thank you.” she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes for good measure so as to make her mother happy.

Ignoring her crassness, Jo leaned forward to hand off her gift to Amy, a slight hint of red high on her cheeks that made Laurie look at the girl curiously wondering what could have her feeling bashful.

“From me” was all she said.

“Thank you, Jo” Amy smiled while tearing into the gift. 

“Amy, there was a card!” Beth exclaimed.

In her haste the girl had entirely looked over the small handwritten note affixed to the brightly wrapped paper.

She began to read silently.

_Amy,_   
_I love you very much. Your presence will be sorely missed round these parts. I may not tell you this enough and for that I am sorry, however I am **fiercely** proud of the young woman you are becoming._

Amy looked up sharply, her blue eyes immediately connecting with Jo’s hazel orbs. Tears began to form, blurring her vision a little. She read further.

_Aunt March was right to have you accompany her. Shine bright in Europe. Show those Parisians why your last name is March. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble dazzling everyone with your lively spirit. Go forth my dear, and know that your older sister is at home cheering you along every step of the way. Be brave. Be safe. Be brilliant._

_Love,_   
_Jo_

By the end of the letter Amy had silent tears streaming down her face. The girl sniffled and engulfed her sister in a strong hug.

Jo squeezed back with equal vigor. 

“I meant every word” she whispered lowly to the girl so only Amy could hear.

A small sob escaped the blonde as she nodded her head in understanding and deep thanks. 

Marmee looked on fondly. Her two girls often squabbled, but the scene before her was what she knew first and foremost- they were forever sisters through and through.

Holding the embrace just a few more precious moments, Amy relented and focused back on the gift she’d forgotten about in her emotional state.

Lifting the book, a few more tears escaped. It was perfect and so very Jo. In her hands she held a good size journal, bound in the softest feeling navy blue fabric. Running her hands over it, her face brightened considerably when she turned the book around, finding her initials printed in bold gold letters, matching the shining gilded pages.

She opened the book to glance inside at the pristine white pages and a small scribbling at the corner of the cover caught her eye.

_Forever and always, eternally, my sister. - J.M._

Now openly crying, the girl brought the journal up to her chest, taking in the impact of Jo’s sweet words.

“Jo, I-“ her voice broke, unable to continue.

She rushed forward once more, letting her gratitude show in the form of a hug.

“There, there.. you still have more presents to open” Jo lightly laughed, hoping to break up the intimate moment, slightly uncomfortable with the eyes she felt watching her.

Nodding, Amy kissed the top of Jo’s head as she pulled back and wiped her face with her hand.

“Well now, that must have been a hell of a gift” Father’s voice boomed.

The room dissolved into laughter at the outburst. Marmee wiped gently at her cheeks, drying her own tears. 

Beth grinned, handing off her gift to her older sister.

“Here you are, Amy.”

Amy opened the pink parcel and once again broke down into silent tears. In her hands she held the most beautiful pair of silk ballet slippers. They were a pale shade of pink embroidered with turquoise fleur de lis at the toes. The soles painted a matching shade of turquoise. Amy had been admiring a pair of similar shoes her friend Annabeth owned, grumbling about it not being fair that she didn’t have enough allowance to buy a pair for herself. These handmade shoes were even more stunning than the ones her friend sported. She couldn’t wait to wear them to tea. She was touched that Beth had paid attention to the details and her desire to own shoes such as these.

Amy tumbled into the already open arms of Beth, whispering sweet words to her younger sister.

“I don’t think I can take anymore tears- each gift is so amazing!” Amy joked upon releasing her sister.

“Just one more, my love” Marmee warmly offered.

Opening the silver box, Amy’s eyebrows knit together for a moment, not understanding exactly what she was looking at.

“Go on and open it” Marmee encouraged.

Lifting up the white silk, Amy grinned wildly. In her hands she held up a pillowcase, her initials and birth date embroidered in pink in the center.

“So you’ll always remember who you are as you lay your head down to sleep, my dear.”

Amy’s bottom lip trembled and she flew into her mother’s lap, head burrowing into her chest. 

“I’ll never forget where I come from. Not ever” Amy promised.

Peaking up shyly, Amy looked round the room at all the smiling faces.

“Thank you all _so very much_ for the beautiful presents- I know not how to repay you.”

“Just make us proud, Amy. We know you will” Father gently stated.

At that moment, Hannah walked into the room, her arms full with a platter of various pastries. 

“Dessert, everyone!” her singsong voice filtered into the room.

Everyone began to rise from their respective seats.

Laurie pulled at Jo’s wrist- holding her back from the others for just a moment.

“What you did for Amy-“ he began.

“Oh it was nothing. It’s just a-“

Laurie’s warm lips pressed against hers briefly, silencing her argument.

“She’s lucky to have you as a sister, Jo March. There’s simply no one quite like you.”

Wrinkling her nose, the girl brought her arms up and around Laurie’s broad shoulders. Laurie pecked her lips once more, aware that Jo wasn’t too fond of public displays of affection. 

“That was lovely to see.”

He placed his forehead against hers.

“Teddy…”

“I love you.”

Jo went to speak.

“I love you” he repeated. “So much. Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Come along you two! You’ll want to eat while it’s still hot” Hannah called out from the dining room.

With one last soft kiss to his lips, Jo leaned in- her mouth brushing right against his ear.

“I love _you_ , Teddy.”

His face broke out into a radiant smile.

Shaking her head in mirth, Jo grabbed hold of his hand and the two made their way into the bright room where the smells of sweet delights to come beckoned them forth.


End file.
